The Balance God
by Solaris Knights
Summary: A gift in passing of his mother, Kurt Hummel must not only deal with the trials of being a teenager in high school, but learn to wield the powers of the Gods. A great evil approaches. With the assistance of his family, friends and possible love interests, will he succeed or will the universe be plunged into oblivion? Possible Mpreg. Kurt/Sam/Blaine endgame. BAMF Kurt
1. Prologue

Hello fellow writers! This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic. Reviews and constructive criticism are most definitely appreciated. ATM this fic. is unbeta'ed.

Summary: A gift in passing of his mother, Kurt Hummel must not only deal with the trials of being a teenager in high school, but learn to wield the powers of the Gods. A great evil approaches. With the assistance of his family, friends and a possible love interest, will he succeed or will the universe be plunged into oblivion?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pieces of plots from GLEE. They all belong to Ryan Murphy.

_Italics: Dream, thought, past experience(flashback)_

On with the show!

Prologue:

_Heat. Fire. I can feel the fire lapping at my skin, but I am unaffected by it. I have to get to my son! He's in danger and his powers have yet to activate._

"_LIZZY! LIZZY! Is that you?"_

_I turn from the stairwell and Burt is scampering over to me. I grab his face in my hands as he is close enough to me._

"_Burt! You have to get out now!"_

"_NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU OR MY SON! WHERE IS KURT?"_

_I began to cry profusely, shaking my head. And we heard Kurt screaming for us over the snapping of burning wood._

"_Burt I will get him you have to get out! Now!"_

_A tear falls from his beautiful grey eyes._

"_NO NEVER!" he screams back to me. I hear his voice quiver._

_I look him in the eye. My voice dropping a few octaves and my eyes glow gold._

"_Burt I want you to run outside and wait for me I will get Kurt. I love you Burt." I pull out of his mind, and he nods and runs for the door._

_When I turn around to run up the stairs to Kurt's room I notice the second floor is almost completely engulfed in flames. Then I notice that I don't hear Kurt's screams anymore. I hold out my hand and push the flames away as I run through the open door to his room. I cry out in terror when I see my little boy underneath a pile of the still burning ceiling._

"_KURT! KURT!" No response. The smoke is starting to get to me. I can barely focus enough to use my telekinesis to lift up the debris. _

_He has burns and scratches all over his little body and he's barely breathing. I cry out in anguish. There is too much damage to his body and only one way to save him now. I have to give him my life and my power._

_I look upwards to the sky, my eyes glowing a blazing white. I pump my energy into my baby boy. A burst of white light pumps from my heart through my arms and into Kurt's chest. Another pump and I feel a bit dizzy. _

_Another pump and I get a flashback of when he was first born. When Burt first held him. Those lively eyes filled with insurmountable joy and tears._

_Another pump. His first steps from the dining room doorway all the way to Burt's old recliner where I sat between his legs. Kurt waddled all the way over to us and fell into my lap._

_Another pump. Kurt was five and we were all at a picnic at the local park. It was the day Kurt became friends with the Jones's little girl, Mercedes._

_Another pump. My magic is dwindling. I look down and see that all his burns and most of the scratches are gone._

_Another pump. I'm so weak and the flames lapping at my back are starting to affect me. I have to protect my baby he is my world. One. Last. Pump. And I can be with my mother and father again._

"_Be safe little-jay. Blessed be my darling child."_

_My last pump. I send my last ounce of magic into him and teleport him outside into the back yard. Burt will find him there. I did it Kurt is save and I can rest at last. I let the flames engulf me and take my last breath. My husband and my baby are safe, and I am finally free._


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pieces of plots from GLEE. They all belong to Ryan Murphy.

Spoilers: Lets just say every season to be safe.

Italics: Dream, past experience(flashback)

Telepathy: _'Well duh'_

Warnings: heavy bullying, gore (in later chapters), and slurs. This will be an eventual M/M and if that isn't your thing, click the back button. You've been warned.

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Water. I love its flexibility, its grace. If I were to pick an element, it would be water. Its suits me well. It is powerful but not untamable. You see I can manipulate water. My father said I got it from my mother. She died when I was five, but that's not all. After I woke up from the fire in a hospital bed I could hear other people's thoughts, feel their emotions and even move things with my mind!

**FLASHBACK**

_When I was seven, my father and I were on vacation at Misquamicut Beach in RI. I wanted to test how far my hydrokinesis went. So at night when I was sure Burt was asleep, I stole the key card and slipped out of the hotel. I stuck to the shadows and made my way to the beach._

_There weren't a lot of people there. I saw a few teenagers around a fire with marshmallows on sticks. The second I touched the water, just like earlier that day I felt a connection with the ocean. It was calling to me. It was like a thousand like voices in my head singing in perfect harmony. I slowly stepped further into the water and kept going until it was up to my shoulders._

_I was beginning to get nervous so I stopped and took a deep breath. With my telekinesis I created an air bubble around my head with a long tube that I could just stretch if I needed to. Then I sunk my head under the waves closed my eyes and used my hydrokinesis to propel myself out to sea._

_I was a bit unsure as to what point it would be unsafe for a boat to get to close to shore so I estimated thee area and stopped there. I resurfaced to check the state of my psychic bubble and wasn't paying attention. A particularly large wave slammed into the back of my head and knocked my out._

* * *

_When I opened my eyes I panicked, I was far underwater and my bubble was gone! But I'm breathing. I guess I have another power. I took in my surroundings and saw that I was in a glowing blue cave. The ceiling had small glowing stag-mites, and I noticed that the walls, floor and ceiling pulsed with each shift of my feet. The bed I was laying on is made of what looks like sea moss and maybe seaweed. Another thing that's weird is the fact that I can see perfectly when I'm at the bottom of the sea, at night. My hand snaps to rub my temple due to the sudden pain in my head. My senses are suddenly putting me on edge, and I see to figures approaching. I crotch near a rock and observe the creatures praying they aren't sharks._

_When they near my jaw drops and I gasp. Well as well as I could underwater. They where mermaids! Well a mermaid and merman. Anyway they were both gorgeous. They girl was a beach blonde with supple white skin and blue eyes. She had pink bubbly lips and a slender but firm body. Her tail gleamed in to glow of the cave, my guess it was blue too. She had pearls wrapped around her neck and torso. Must be a fashion of merpeople I guess. The boy was kinda cute in a dorky sort of way. I knew I'd take a liking to him. He was blonde too with green eyes and luscious guppy lips. He had a decent body and I positive he'll have a six-pack when he gets to his teens. They looked in my direction and my breath hitched._

'_Well no point in hiding if they know I'm here,' I thought to myself as I swam from behind the rock._

'_You're right about that.' I heard in my head. My attention snapped to the girl and she smiled at me._

'_You can hear my thoughts?' I asked._

'_Yes we can' The boy replied. 'Can I ask what are you? You can't be one of us because you have no tail.'_

'_And you can't be human because they can't breath underwater.' The girl added._

'_Well my daddy is human I'm not sure what my mommy was. Anyway my name is Kurt' I give them my trademark smile and hold out my hand. The me people look at me weird for a second but I guess they caught on after a moment. They swam over to me, one on each side and kissed my cheek. I blushed._

'_I'm Quinn Fabrey and this is my cousin Sam Evans.'_

'_Hey! Lets go play with the dolphins!' Sam yelled pulling me along._

'_OK!' I giggled, with Quinn swimming behind me._

_We ended up playing with the dolphins and fish all night. Quinn helped me learn how to communicate with the sea animals. Sam showed me around the area of the cave and even how to better work my telekinesis. Apparently it is a rare power amongst merpeople and Sam we blessed with thee ability as well. I was having so much fun that when I took a glance up I noticed I could see rays of dawn on the horizon. I began to panic. I was out all night! My dad would be going crazy with worry! I have to get home quick!_

'_SAM! QUINN! I have to get home or my daddy's gonna be upset!'_

'_We can bring you back to where we found you?' Quinn asked._

'_Ok I hope I can find my clothes.'_

'_Wait clothes? So you live on the surface? What's it like up there?' Sam asked._

'_Maybe I can tell you tomorrow, but I really gotta get back quickly.' I reply. Sam sighs._

'_Ok fine, Quinn you have a shell?' Quinn produces a shell from a pouch around her waist I didn't notice before. He hands it to me._

'_What do I do with this?' I ask examining the shell. It was a thin tube from maybe my elbow to my wrist in length. The end curled into a spiral with a small opening._

'_When you get back into the water tomorrow blow this and we'll be able to find you.' Quinn explained._

'_And make sure you're above water or we won't hear it.' Sam added._

'_Ok Kurt ready to go?' Quinn asked me. I nodded ad we shot up towards the surface._

'_Sam you should probably hurry home seeing as you are still grounded. I'll take him back to shore ok?' Sam rolled his eyes and muttered an ok diving back under disappearing almost instantly. Quinn tugged on my arm and we resubmerged and soon we were jetting through the water towards the shore. She brought me to the little cave I directed her to where I dumped my belongings before coming out. As I made to pull myself out of the water Quinn grabbed my arm._

'_Make sure not to lose that shell or we won't be able to find each other ok?'_

'_Ok.' Quinn gave me a hug and then another kiss on my cheek, and I returned the gesture._

**END FLASHBACK**

I remember running back to the hotel and slipping into my bed just as my dad was waking up. After that day I went to play with Quinn and Sam every night until our summer vacation was over. I learned more about my powers from them too. I was able to rise a title wave with my hydrokinesis, use my telepathy from five miles away and pick up ten giant boulders with my telekinesis by the end of the summer. Quinn showed me how to manipulate ice as well, but she didn't know anything outside of the practical aspects of water and ice. Sam took the lead in showing me water and ice magic.

Every year my father and I went back to that beach for the summer. We even got a beach house there. I met both Sam and Quinn's parents who fell in love with me quickly as did them. When I was ten I remember meeting Sam little brother Stevie and sister Stacey. They were adorable and hyperactive whenever I was around.

But that changed when I turned thirteen. The shop wasn't doing so well so we had to sell the beach house and my father told me that we couldn't go anymore. I remember being so crushed and told Sam, Quinn and their families good bye for good on that last night in RI. Mary Evans, Sam's mom, gave me a parting gift and promised that we'd meet again. It was a small beautiful light blue crystal shard that glowed and pulsed with my heartbeat whenever it was in water. I thanked her and hugged everyone. Stevie and Stacey were crying, well as best they could underwater.

Sam and Quinn led me back to the cave and clamped on me in a vise grip. We were crying for a long time before the eased their grip. They gave me the customary kiss on the cheek before the said their last goodbye and returned to their families.

I went to the house and cried myself to sleep that night. The following morning, Burt and I packed up our necessities since that was all that was left of the house. I remember locking the crystal and the shell in on of my mother's old jewelry boxes and putting it in the back of my closet when we got home.

"Kurt? Kurt? Boo? Class is over," I was taken out of my musings by BFF Mercedes. We've been best friends since before my mother died. She, other than my father is the only one who knows about Sam, Quinn and my powers. I nodded collected my things and followed her out towards the café. I'm so glad algebra is over. That class is just a waste of time. Not only is it easy, but the teacher doesn't even know what he is doing.

My day has been oddly devoid of any slushies, dumpster dives or anything else those Neanderthal jocks could come up with in those pea sized brains of theirs. After lunch I have history and then French and then finally another boring and crappy day at McKinley High will be over. Mercedes stops by her locker to switch her books for the rest of the day.

"So we still on for shopping and then coffee at the Lima Bean after school boo?"

"Uh…yeah I am in need for a little retail therapy and I'll need some scarves for the fall and winter." Mercedes rolls her eyes in a mocking manner as she slams her locker shut. She stops mid-turn and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Kurt! Ham Hock and goons at twelve O'clock."

My head snapped to attention at the mention of a certain Neanderthal. There he was, David Karofsky with Azimio Adams and some other jock who's name I never bothered to learn. Unfortunately they saw us so we couldn't sneak off and hide in a empty classroom. I noticed that they had slushy cups in their hands and the students were parting for them as they attempted what I assume was a strut. They looked more like bumbling baboons after snorting crack. I quickly took in my surroundings and my eyes locked on a women's restroom.

"Cedes, go into the bathroom. Quick!" I whispered to her and pointed. She nodded and scooted in, but jocks had already gotten too close for me to try and dodge their attack.

"Sup fairy? Dropped the soap for anybody lately?" Azimio laughed at his own terrible joke.

"Thing is, if I bend over…well, I have a nice butt. Now if you bend over then your pants will not only rip, but you'll fall on your face and roll without being able to stop yourself."

O.M.G. That was one of the dumbest things I've ever said. It was only a second and all three slushies were dripping down my shirt and laughter filled the halls. I rushed into the girls bathroom to be met with a shocked Mercedes.

"Damn white boy why didn't you run in with me?"

"I didn't have time for me, but I had time to save you. That's too hot a top to get covered in corn syrup." I sniffed, still mourning the death of my fabulous ensemble.

"Come on," she said pulling me to the sink. "Lets clean you up." We started by ridding of my ruined dress shirt. Thankfully none of the juice soaked into my jeans. When she finished with my hair, I sent her to lunch seeing how half the period was over. I grabbed another button down out of my bag and added a silver tie to boot.

"Well time to face the world again." I said quietly to myself and stepped out of the bathroom.

**LIMA BEAN**

"What do you want Cedes?"

"Get me…my usual."

"One expresso coming up. Grab us a good table."

I turn around and order two expresso's, mine with whipped cream. When I turn around, I bump into what feels like a brick wall and drop my order. Good thing it didn't slash on me or this guy I apparently walked into would have my dry cleaning bill on his tab.

When I looked up, I was met with the most captivating hazel eyes I've ever seen. They were flecks of gold and green that were prominently dominated my shades of brown. I examined his face further, and saw that he had kissable, plump, pink lips and a strong square jaw. He had a strong chest and abs for sure, I ran into them hard enough to be able to tell. His skin was a sun kissed bronze, and god did I want to rip off his clothes off and…Then I realized he was talking to me.

"Oh my gosh are you ok I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The sex god sputtered when he saw my face directly.

"Oh its…" I began only to be cut off.

"Let me um…uh…" hmm how eloquent.

"You want to buy me another drink?"

"Uh ya…yeah." He replied. "Expresso with whipped cream I'm guessing that was?"

"Uh…yeah I'll be right back. I just gotta give this to my friend." I said holding up the unspilled coffee. Oh dear are uh's umm's and yeah's contagious? I quickly spin on my heel to bring Cedes her drink, but I see a guy at our table chatting her up wearing the same outfit as the sex god guy. Must be a uniform. I decide to bring her the drink and slink my way over to another table with the sex god guy.

"Hey Cedes here's your drink and I'll be a couple tables down."

"What no we can make room."

"You have your uniformed guy to chat up and I have one for myself." I said pointing to the sex god guy that was ordering our drinks. "Have fun, and wish me luck." I said waving over my shoulder.

The sex god guy was just receiving our orders when I waved him over. He gave my a big smile and was almost skipping over. Boy was he eager. I think I could have fun with this. I should use my unusual boost of confidence and see where this could go.

"Here you go and I'm so sorry about earlier." he said handing me my expresso.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway I'm Kurt Hummel, and you are?"

"Bla…Blaine Anderson," he said holding out his hand. I shook it, and noticed he gave a firm shake. Hmm I wonder what else is firm…Oh my Gaga! Bad hormones! Very bad!

"Well actually I like the nickname I came up for you a bit better," I replied.

"Oh and what was that?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hot guy in uniform," I smirked at him. Maybe I should tone it down a bit…I'm staring to sound like, _HIM._ Blaine sputtered into his cup after that.

"Well in that case I get to call you bubble bum," he smirked right back. I could of sworn he moaned a bit when he saw me blush.

"Ehem…so Kurt, what school do you go to?"

"The wonderful McKinley High in Lima," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bullies?" He asked with an angry glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, just the usual that happens in a public school. Nothing I can't handle. So Dalton? Is that a boarding school or something?"

"Uh…yeah its an all boys academy."

"Are you guys all gay?" Blaine chuckles at this.

"No. I am, and my friends Jeff and Nick are, but I don't know about anyone else."

We ended up talking for half an hour with our drinks forgotten about the music we liked. I found out Blaine shared my love for musicals as well.

"Lets go white boy!" Dang I didn't even notice her walk over here. I guess I was a it more enthralled in Blaine than I thought.

"Yeah sure," I said standing up.

"Uh…Kurt could I have your number? I'd love to do this again sometime." he said handing me his phone. I quickly saved my number on his phone, we said our goodbyes and then headed out to the car.

"So…" Mercedes began.

"So…?" I asked.

"I'll tell if you tell."

"I'll tell if you tell," I replied back.

We giggled as we got into my "baby" and I began driving towards her house.

**Well readers, what do you think? How'd I do for my first try? Hit the little rectangle and give me your thoughts on it. I'll try to update again by Saturday. Ta-Ta for now.**


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pieces of plots from GLEE. They all belong to Ryan Murphy.**

**Spoilers: Lets just say every season to be safe.**

**Italics: Dream, past experience(flashback)**

**Telepathy: **'Well duh'

**Phone: **_**"hello?"**_

**Warnings: heavy bullying, gore (in later chapters), and slurs. This will be an eventual M/M and if that isn't your thing, click the back button. You've been warned.**

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry about missing the last update interval. I had a few family emergencies to take care of, but all's good and well again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

"So Kurt does this sex god guy of yours have a name?" Tina asked with a twinge of a smirk.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson," I replied.

"And yours?" Tina turns to Mercedes in the seat behind me.

"David."

"What school do they go to porcelain?" quipped Santana.

"Dalton," I replied. At that moment Rachel plopped down next to Finn, who's oddly been very silent this whole time, and making everyone in the room mentally groan.

"I feel inclined to inform you that…" She began.

"Nobody cares man hands," Santana interrupts, but trust Rachel to power house through and continue talking.

"That this Blaine Anderson is indeed the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers, our rival show choir. We should not be fraternizing with thee enemy, and as the GLEE Club captain, I forbid…"

"Stick a cork in it gayberry, before you give everyone a migraine with that loud annoying squeaky voice of yours," Santana interrupted again.

"Wait does that mean that Kurt knows another pretty dolphin? Do I get to meet him? Does he have any more dolphin friends?" Britney asked me rendering everyone confused. I was able to recover from it quickly as to not hurt her feelings.

"You might meet him soon, yes he's gay and so are two of his friends, Nick and Jeff," I replied relieved when she just leaned back on Santana smiling and looking off into space.

"Ok as long as I get to meet the pretty dolphins."

"And what about this other twink Aretha?" Puck asked. I noticed Noah wasn't all that interested in Mercedes' guy as he was mine. I could have sworn I herd him growl when I was gushing about Blaine before. He along with Finn, Mike and Matt where they only jocks never to bully me, but instead protected me. I never understood as to why, but I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in it's mouth, if that's how the saying goes. Noah has always treated me the same as his little sister Sarah. Sometimes its annoying, but endearing all the same. I even remember the time he growled and chased one guy away on a rendezvous to the mall that I dragged him to. Granted that dude was only interested in boning me, it was still cute that he wants me to remain virginal. Oh dear what's he gonna be like when guys are chasing after Sarah if he's like this with me? Ah well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

"Other than being yummy piece of dark chocolate goodness, he's really sweet, and so dapper. Oh and we have a date at Breadsticks this Friday," Mercedes gushed.

"When do ya next see this dude Princess?" Puck asked me.

"Today, after school at the Lima Bean."

"Well, when you do meet those gargler twinks take a pic. I need new eye candy," Santana added while rubbing circles into Britney's cheek with a thumb. I nodded in response and Artie rolled in with Mike right behind him looking excited.

"Hey guys! Their's two new kids starting today."

"Girl? Boy?" Tina pressed as Artie rolled over by Rachel and Finn, that oddly has been quiet this whole time. Mike takes his place next to Tina.

"Well, the chic is hot. She's blonde with blue eyes and a killer bod." Puck smirks.

"I'll be tappin' that," he says.

"You ain't gon be tappin' nothin' Puckerman. Keep it in your pants," Mercedes quips.

"And the guy?" Santana asks.

"Blonde too, green eyes, gargantuan sized lips."

Puck and Artie start talking about the girl and I lean over to Mercedes.

"Cedes, does that description sound familiar to you?"

"It sounded a hell of a lot like Sam and…Do you think?" She paused seeming to gather her thoughts.

"Only one way to find out," I replied.

"Artie what did you say their names where?" I asked.

"Umm, Quinn and Sam why?" I gave Mercedes a look.

"Well did you see if they'd like to join GLEE?" Rachel asked.

"No, but I can ask Quinn and Sam 1st period because they have English with me then. I'll invite them over to our table for lunch too so you guys can all meet them," he said.

Mr. Shue came in and took attendance then. I receded into myself and started fiddling with the crystal shard around my neck from all those years ago. I recently had it fitted for a clasp that could easily be threaded onto a silver chain of my mother's. I was thinking about all the adventures I has with the haughty Quinn and dorky Sam. Especially my introduction to Bubbles the dolphin. The bell rang and everyone got up to head for 1st period classes.

By lunch time I was bouncing on my heels in anticipation, almost. I sat at my table next to Mercedes and began nibbling on my salad. Mercedes and Tina were talking about some recent episode of True Blood, but I was only half attuned to their conversation. The other half of myself was zoned out, thinking of nothing in particular. After a few moments I was pulled out of my daydreams. The entire cafeteria was silent except for the clickedy-clack of heel on tile. I turned my attention to where apparently everyone's was. I saw Artie first followed by the twp blondes behind him. My jaw dropped. They both strutted with an air of confidence and superiority that most definitely rivaled mine.

"No freaking way," I whispered more to myself. I stood up and walked over to them, but stopped at the head of my table. We where starring at each other for a few moments blinking owlishly, mouths agape. The boy recovered first.

"Kurt?"

"Sam? Quinn?" I asked breathlessly.

Then grins broke out on our faces. Quinn and Sam bounced and squealed, and then pretty much tackled me. I promise I will never let Sam live down the fact that he just squealed, ever. I ended up with a mouthful of blonde, kisses all over my face and death-evoking squeezes for hugs. I noticed everyone else was no longer watching other than a few stragglers.

"I missed you Kurtie!" Sam slightly muffled by my neck. I heard Quinn giggle and kiss my cheek.

"Artie was right, you both look great," I said. Quinn had on a mango yellow low-cut v-neck tee underneath a form fitting leather jacket, with a flowy zebra print knee length skirt, with mango yellow pumps and purse. Sam had on a simple white v-neck tee with dark wash blue jeans and black combat boots. Though the shirt was rather tight I could see his lovely pecks and six-pack very clearly.

"Thanks," Sam said blushing a bit, "You look amazing Kurt."

"Thank you," I replied. I grabbed both their hands and almost dragged them back to their business when we sat down, Quinn to my left and Sam on my right.

"Guys, this is Samuel Evans or Sam and Quinn Fabrey," I began, "They are my childhood BFF's from RI." There was a chorus of hi's, waves and smiles from around the table. I introduced everyone from the head of the table where Artie rolled up, clockwise.

"So, you've already met Artie, so that's Rachel, Finn, Santana, Britney and Puck," I said turning towards Mercedes, but not without noticing Puck unyielding glare at Sam, "Mercedes , Tina and Mike." The others except for Puck spoke with and warmed up to both Quinn and Sam. Puck kept a steady stare at Sam and a glare whenever he mentioned me. My friends even got Sam and Quinn to stay for GLEE later and audition. I promised both Quinn and Sam at the end of lunch that I'd go have a short reunion with them at the Fabrey's house after school.

After my history class I had study, which had me settling in the library. I decided this was a good time to text Blaine about the change in plans. We rescheduled for tomorrow, and I stepped out of the library to call my father. The phone rang for only two tones, before he picked up.

"_**Hello?" I said.**_

"_**Kurt what are you doing calling me while at school? Is everything alright?"**_

"_**Calm down daddy its my free period now."**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**I can't call to say hi to my father and check up on him?"**_

"_**I'm the parent in this relationship. That's my job. And no you cannot, call for the heck of it. Besides you only call me daddy when you've done something, which isn't likely or you want something. So what do you want?" Burt said with a sigh.**_

"_**Well there's been a change of plans after school. The Fabrey's and Evans' moved into town and want me over for a little reunion. Also I wanted to ask if we could maybe have a cookout together sometime before the weather gets too cold?"**_

"_**Sure Kurt you can go. You get their numbers I'll call and set something up with them. Wait what happened with you and Daine or Shane…or whatever bush brow's name is.?"**_

"_**Bush brow? Really dad? His name is Blaine, and we rescheduled for tomorrow."**_

"_**Ok I gotta go handle a client. Love you Kurt."**_

"_**Love you too bye."**_

* * *

The rest of the day went by excessively slow and I was almost bouncing by the time GLEE started…again. Quinn sung a soulful rendition of "Beautiful Blue" by Holly Macnarland and received a standing ovation. Sam got the girls, including myself to swoon singing "Forever" by Chris Brown.

After GLEE, Quinn and Sam pretty much dragged me to the parking lot due to their excitement of reuniting me with their families. Quinn pointed out her car after I told her I'd follow her in my navigator. Quinn lead me to Dudley road which isn't too far from my house. The interior design was lovely, but I only had about five seconds to admire it before I had two armfuls of Stevie and Stacey. They pretty much bulldozed me into the front door screaming with simultaneous, screeches of my name.

"We missed you," they both said still squeezing the life out of me.

"I've missed you too," I said kissing both their heads. Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Fabrey appeared from around the corner with huge smiles. I began to get teary-eyed and Mrs. Fabrey and Evans chose that time to come and smother me in motherly hugs and kisses.

"Here comes the waterworks," Mr. Fabrey said rolling his eyes, though I could tell he was just as emotional as everyone else.

"Sam go get your mother, Kurt and Judy some tissues," Dwight said. Sam quickly scurried away to do as his father asked and returned with them rather quickly. Guess that was smart, cause Quinn and Dwight were getting teary-eyed as well. I turned to Russell and Dwight after I wiped my tears.

"Well, aren't you two gonna come give me a hug too?" I said hold my hands out wide. Russell's was quick with a kiss on my cheek. Dwight on thee other hand gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna go into cardiac-arrest with all this constriction on my chest," I wheezed out. The response was laughter all around, though I supposed Stevie and Stacey laughed because everyone else was. They invited me to have dinner with them, and they told me about everything that happened since we last saw each other. And then we moved into the living room.

Sam plopped down next to me with a smile and a little flirtatious glint in his eyes. When I smirked back he cutely blushed. Stacey sat next to me, but Stevie looked a bit put out. I turned to Sam and gave him a shooing motion. He glared at me when I gave him a sickly sweet smile. I wrapped an arm around both Stevie and Stacey who where cuddling into my side.

"Hey Kurt I wanted to ask earlier, but what became our your powers? Have they grown?" Quinn asked me.

"Uhh, Yeah they have grown. With my hydrokinesis I can rise a super tsunami and have 8 F5 cyclones running at the same time. I can project my telepathy to someone all the way in California."

"Wow you've been practicing," Russell said smiling at me with pride. It was kind of reminiscent of a father seeing his son make a 40-yard touchdown during his first football game.

"Sam told me that you had telekinesis along with the basic abilities of merewif (mermaid) people," Dwight said.

"Yeah I do have telekinesis. I'm assuming you were referring to breathing underwater, talking to animals, and faster healing when you said merewif abilities?" I asked. Dwight nods. "My telekinesis has advanced to the point where I can tear down a whole warehouse and everything in it into skittle sized bits in a few minutes. But the talking to sea creatures doesn't only apply underwater."

"What do you mean darling?" Mary asked.

"I can talk to surface animals too." I replied.

"Well Kurt we had a theory about what you were after we did some research about your powers when you guys where 13, but we didn't get around to telling you," Russell began, "We originally thought that you might be the son of the high king, but that isn't the case."

"You mean the Mermaid King?" I asked.

"No if it were that, then we'd be able to sense you anywhere on the planet, land or sea. Every other mermaid would too. Which means the King would have come and claimed you his son the second you entered deep sea and reconnected with thee ocean." Judy informed me.

"So then who?" I asked.

"The High King. As in the King of the Ocean…Poseidon."

My eyes totally bugged out of my head then.

"Pu…Pus…Poseidon?… My father is Human!" I all but screeched.

"Yes we know, which is why we think you maybe his grandson, which means your mother was his daughter." Russell explained.

"Well that explains why there is a trident in thee attic," I said to myself.

"Wait! What does the trident look like?" Mary pressed. I though about it for a moment.

"It's partially golden and the rest silver-like. The outer prongs bend outwards a little bit at the top. The center prong is triangular, and all three have a diamond head for tips. Its about six feet tall and a hand holder around the height of my shoulder. There is a symbol on the bottom of the center prong that looks more like a pitchfork in a circle than a trident." I said giving my more accurate description. Mary and Dwight share a look.

"Kurt that's the mark of Poseidon, you are the son of a god."

I finally left the Fabrey's house at around 8PM and headed home. Luckily I finished all my school work in my study period at school because I did not feel up to any homework tonight. So Poseidon is my grandpa…information overload much? Mary and Dwight weren't telling me something I knew, but all they left me with was to try and manipulate wind and energy (which is electricity btw).

When I got back home Finn was in his room and Carol had retired to bed. Burt was on the coach watching a sports game of some sort. He turned to me when I walked into the living room.

"Hey kiddo you had fun?" he asked me. I smiled and plopped next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Tons. I'm rather exhausted from it." he chuckled.

"We need to talk about my mother and my powers. What am I becoming?" I asked, Burt sighs.

"I was hopping to dodge that bullet until you were 18. that's when I promised I'd tell you anyway."

"Tell me what? Promised who?"

"Your mother, I promised your mother I'd tell you about your powers and your grandfather and mother. Well as much as she told me anyway. The rest your gramps will have to explain to you."

"Ok I can't tomorrow cause I'll be out with bush brows as you call him," Burt chuckles.

"I'll see ya in the morning Kurt, good night."

"Ok love you dad," I said uncoiling myself from him.

"Love you too Kurt."

* * *

**I know it's a bit late, but what'd you think? Press the little button below and give me a holler!**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pieces of plots from GLEE. They all belong to Ryan Murphy.**

**Spoilers: Lets just say every season to be safe.**

**Italics: Dream, past experience(flashback)**

**Telepathy: **_**'Well duh'**_

**Warnings: heavy bullying, gore (in later chapters), and slurs. This will be an eventual M/M and if that isn't your thing, click the back button. You've been warned.**

**A/N: I've decided I'd like to take a pole on the main romance in this fic. Choices are for it to remain Klaine(Blaine & Kurt) or become Hevans(Sam & Kurt) or Hummling (Jeff & Kurt). Polls start on Monday, Nov. 5**

**A/N: BTW Kurt's personality will also take a major change after a major event, so don't be surprised or think he's become bipolar or something due to dramatic changes.**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

**LIMA BEAN**

It's Friday and I'm meeting Blaine for the 3rd time this week. We really hit it off yesterday. When I told Mercedes about it yesterday night, she told me to be careful. Apparently there may be more to these warblers than what meets thee eye, Which i agree with wholeheartedly. She noticed a whole lot of weird things about David while on their date. Like how he'd growl at the flirtatious waiter, and actually out eat Finn and Puck combined. Now those two together could eat everything on the McDonalds menu twice. Also their both very touchy-feely. Now I'd find that cute in most terms, guys like them being cuddly, but everyone of their friends is like that. Well, the few we've met anyway. Oh and lets not forget their feverish skin. They're always ridiculously hot, temperature wise. I'd hate to be in one room with them in the summer.

"Kurtie!" Oh dear, he brought the terror duo with him. Good thing I sat in a booth. I suddenly find myself with a face-full of blonde. Why do I get the succinct impression that I will be finding myself with face-full's of blonde often?

"That's enough Jeffery," Blaine says pulling him off me only to have Nick take his place with bear hugs and kisses all over my face.

'But Blainey! I need my Kursses and Kugs too! Nicky got them! Its not fair!" Blaine rolls his eyes at this and sighs. Nick moves out of the way onto the other side of the booth and Jeff takes his place quickly.

"Someone enlighten me?" I asked.

"Kursses and Kugs are Kurt Kisses and Kurt hugs!" Jeff says nuzzling my neck. Wait, did he just sniff me? Well that's weird observation # 1.

"Oh," I replied as Jeff slapped a lovely wet kiss on my cheek, and then went back to nuzzling my neck.

"Jeffery," Blaine warns. Jeff pouts and moves into Nick's embrace. I'm positive Jeff called Blaine a Meany under his breath which resulted in Blaine kicking him under the table. I smiled at the usual banter. I placed a hand on Blaine's surprisingly defined bicep, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Blaine," I said in my most sultry voice. His response was a small growl with his pupils dilating in lust, and a light blush. Well I know they're easily distracted by sexual advances, I did try it on Jeff already.

"Hey K…Kurt," he replies rather breathily. I give him a smirk Noah would be proud of and this time he really does growl.

"Kurt are things at school any better?" Nick asks me with a smirk of his own at my antics.

"Yes actually, I haven't had an incident this week other than a locker check from Karoffsky." Blaine and Jeff let out a hiss at this.

"I think it's time we taught those jocks a lesson," Blaine said with a scowl on his face.

"No you will do no such thing!" I snapped at him, "I will handle this."

"But Kurt," Jeff began

"No buts, I will handle it."

"Well if it doesn't work out there you could always come to Dalton." Nick added.

"That would be rather lovely If I had the money for it."

"Well, with our combined efforts, surely we could get you a scholarship," Blaine said while subtly scooting closer to me.

"Maybe," I replied, "But don't go setting stuff up for me when I don't know anything for sure."

"Fine," Blaine huffed, "But from what from what you told me about him, Karoffsky is a closet case. You have to stand up to him the next time he attacks you. Maybe that's all he needs, just someone to help him get all of his confused feeling off his chest. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Use some of that boundless courage you have," Nick added, "Besides most kids would have cracked from all the stuff you are put through, but you always get right back up again."

"Thanks guys," I said quietly with a small smile.

"That's what friends are for Kurt," Jeff chirped.

**Hudson-Hummel House**

"Kurt I honestly don't know how to start."

"Well do you know what exactly I am?" I asked. It was Saturday and Carol, Finn, Burt and I were sitting around the living room. Burt and I decided that they should be there with us because they are now part of the family and need to know about and understand this too.

"You would be considered a godling until you turn eighteen which is when you get your full powers. Then you will be considered a full fledged god."

"Ok, the last time I was with the Fabrey's and Evan's they told me the same thing. Though they thought I might have other power different than the go I descend from," I said.

"So who is your grandfather then?" Carole asked.

"Poseidon."

"That would kinda make sense right?" Finn began, wouldn't it go with the first powers you ever got? Like that Hydra...Hy…water moving power you got?"

"Yes Finn it would. It's called hydrokinesis. It would also explain my other powers like, using water to heal myself and others, talking to sea or any water dwelling creature and my ability to breathe underwater. Those are the base abilities of the God of the Sea."

"I still think that watching you practice is cooler than playing Halo or COD any day."

"Yes that's lovely Finn," I said with an eye roll, "So then what's this really old looking book?" I asked gesturing to a to a very worn looking book. The binding was encrusted with intricate golden Celtic knots and a golden pentagram in the center of the front cover. The book itself was leather bound. Burt knelt down in front of the coffee table and pulls it towards him.

"This book was passed down through the generations on your mother's side. It is extremely old so be careful with it," he says handing it to me, "It has all of past knowledge, skills, and experiences of all those before you including your mother. Its thee equivalent of a witch's Book of Shadows. The book is also enchanted. It can't be damaged or handled by anyone outside the family, and only you can read it."

"Explain," I said rather confused.

"Well if god forbid the book was in a fire you could simply go in and retrieve it after the fire has been put out. The fire won't affect it nor the water used to put out the fire. Now the book had some last minute enchantments added on before your mother passed. I think she knew she was going to go and was preparing honestly," he said and I quickly knelt beside him and took his hand in mine and stroke it, imploring him to continue, "The last enchantments are just last minute safety measures and other ways to protect you and deviate perpetrators. It only allows you to read from it. To everyone else it is just an old blank book, but with practice you can momentarily allow others to read from it as well. The other bit of thee enchantment repels everyone outside us from handling it. So for instance if that Puckerman kid were to touch it, it would literally repel him from it, or basically hurl him into the opposite wall. One major thing that you should be aware of. Your mother told me that that book is a magical tome of great power, many have tried and failed to steal it. It is tied to your emotions so how strong its defenses are all depends on you."

"I don't understand," I said with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Lets say for whatever reason your emotions were whittled down till you no longer had confidence in yourself. The book being tied to your emotions will react accordingly. With your strength of will broken so are the defenses of the book…" A look of apprehension appeared over my face.

"And the book and myself become pray to those of evil intent."

"Yes Kurt, exactly."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that. My will wont be broken and with this knowledge, it will only be strengthened. I will not let such power fall into the wrong hands. What about that envelop binder thing?"

"This envelop binder thing as you've so eloquently put it, has a bunch of letter from your mother. She explained a few things to me so I can clear things up if you have questions. The rest will be in that book. As of right now you are due for two of them. She asked me to give them to you at intervals of your life when you'd need a motherly touch so to speak. They are basically guides"

"Oh so its like How to be a Teenaged God for dummies?" Finn asked.

"Sure darling," Carole giggled at Finn's confused look. Burt opens the folder, takes out two letters and hands them to me. Each has her signed signature.

"Wait, what about my grandfather? Poseidon?" I sigh, "That's honestly going to take some getting used to."

"I don't know how to contact him, and he may not know if you are alive Kurt."

"Wait, what do you mean he doesn't know if I'm alive?"

"When the fire happened your mother was a full god her powers would protect her, but invulnerability to fire wasn't the nature of your powers then. So when she died it would be safe to say you both did right? Well for someone without inside knowledge right?"

"I…oh…yeah," was my only halfhearted response.

"I'm admittedly happy he doesn't know that you're alive."

"Why is that?" Carole asked with an incredulous look.

"I don't want him to come and take you away from me. And if he wanted, he could and there isn't anything I could do. He's a god after all and I'm only human."

"No…ah…Daddy," I said immediately getting up from the recliner and moving to the sofa and clasping his hands in mine, "I don't care if he's the god of the sea or the god of the freakin' universe, nobody is going to take me away from you. Besides its not like I cant defend myself and I know how to use the power that has manifested mostly." I turned my attention to the letters in front of me, and ran my fingers over my mothers signature.

"Kurt why don't you go up to your room to read those, take the book with you, take some time to read those and process what you've been told so far," Burt says. I nod and he leans over to kiss my forehead.

"See you in a bit buddy"

"Ok."

**LINE BREAK**

I sat on my bed with the book in my lap and the letters next to my thigh. I was running my fingers over the cover again and decided to open it. It was titled **The Book of Celestials **in beautiful script. Taking a moment at admire it, my attention is then turned to the two letters from my mother. I pick up one of them, open it and begin to read.

Dear Kurt,

If you are reading this letter it means that I am gone and am unable to tell you these things myself. I am so sorry I'm not there to hold you, to sing to and with you, to give you advice about relationships, to be your mother. I love you so much, from the day I found out I was pregnant with you till the day I died. I think of you everyday while I'm in heaven and I'll always be by your side watching over you.

At this point in time you are 17 or are about to turn 17 and it's you junior year of high school. I remember my years in high school, they sure were hectic. Especially my junior year, which is around the time your and my full powers started manifesting. When you were born. You had an affinity to water and later on ice. By now your powers over the air or wind, fire and energy are manifesting. You have many more after those to come, but those will appear after your 18th birthday.

Mastering wind was easy for me, because though I was the daughter of Poseidon, it was the element I most connected with. Sort of like what water is to you. I would suggest you work on that first, then fire. Now fire will be exceedingly difficult for you, because your natural affinity with water and ice, but if I could do it, you most certainly can. Lastly you should work on energy. In order to master energy you must connect with fire, because fire is the basis of energy, only refined and strengthened.

The Book of Celestials will tell you how to begin on those and can get you to an intermediate level. To master them you'll need a master or you'll have to maximize them yourself. There is a section in the book that gives information on all the powers that ever manifested in our family line. That is where you'll find this information. There is also a index charm on the book so you'll merely need to tell the book what you are looking for and it will turn to that section. Though I should tell you in order to master your elemental Powers you will need the connect to the element's source. As an example, the source of all water is the water realm. Alongside the water realm, there is the earth, wind, ice, energy, fire, light and darkness realms. At the end of training for each of these elements you will need to enter the realms to complete a quest from the lord of the realm. Upon completion of this task the lord or lady will bless you. This will unlock your ability to access that realm's power at will. They will also gift you a small orb it contains a little bit of the lord or lady's power and will give you a new ability as long as you keep it on your person. Depending on whether or not you have one they will also give you a bracelet. It will have eight empty sockets. Each mini orb will go in a socket until you have them all. Once you do have them all the bracelet will glow and those powers from the orbs will be embedded into your soul and you'll have no need for the bracelet. It will simply be beautifully crafted jewelry that can be used for style. Though you should be forewarned, the blessings from the elemental lords and ladys are coveted so you'll have to guard the bracelet well until you absorb the skills.

The quest also allows you to take at maximum three companions with you to help you out, and there are limitations on your powers. You will only be able to use powers and magic tied to that element while inside that realm so prepare well. Your companions' powers and magic on thee other hand will not be blocked. Well, other than thinking you could light a fire in the water realm. (So not gonna work) So that's it for now I'll write to you soon.

With love,

Elizabeth Hummel

Well, at least it was very clear and simple. I think I'll just save this other letter for later. I think I need time to process this more. I take a quick shower and begin my nightly skin care regimen. Who the hell would I take with me on a quest? The only people I could think of are, the Fabrey's and Evans'. Maybe I should ask my father about finding a master.

**LINE BREAK**

School on Monday as very uneventful. Well, that is until right before lunch I got a one word text from Blaine. It read _**"Courage."**_ This left me with a giddy smile until my phone was slapped out of my hand with a following slap to my ass by none other than a revolting, smirking Karoffsky. An unnatural rage consumed my body as I screamed down the empty hallway to Karoffsky's retreating back.

"Hey!" I ran down the hallway after him and rounded the corner to see the door to the boys locker room swing shut. I rush in and see him at his locker beginning to change with an infuriating smug look on his face. I literally see red and my hands start grow extremely hot at an alarming rate, but I'm too far gone a pure white rage to fully notice.

"I am talking to you!"

"Girl's locker room is next door," He says waving his arm in the general direction nonchalantly which only serves to feed my fire.

"What is your problem?" I ask getting in his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you so scared of?"

" 'Sides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" I scoff at this.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammer hawk? You're not my type." I said poking him in the chest.

"That right?" He says slowly crowding my space.

"Yeah. I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty." I snapped back at him backing up slowly as he advanced on me with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Do not push me, Hummel." He says holding up a fist. And for the life of me I don't know what possessed me to say what I said next.

"You gonna hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me!" He grunted with his fist clenching tighter.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignoramus out of you."

"Get out of my face!" He screams now, shaking.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" I scream at the top of my lungs shooting an accusatory finger in his face. Then the does the exact opposite of what anyone would have expected.

With a primal growl he grabs my face with his calloused hands and smashes his slightly chapped lips against mine. I freeze up, eyes wide and don't know how to react, so I stand there in shock my earlier rage dissipates immediately and the temperature of my hands returns to normal instantly. It only takes a moment to regain control of my limbs and I try to push him off me but he's too strong and just wraps an arm around my waste and pulls me flush against his body. I felt his arousal against my thigh and I let out a whimper. He took the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. His other hand slips from my face to fondle my ass, and I gasp. He starts kissing along my jaw and grinding into my thigh. He lets out a small moan and nips at my right ear.

I free my hands from his chest and start pushing on his shoulders, but he doesn't even budge. I guess my struggle only turned him on more because I can literally feel is arousal become thicker and longer. At that I begin to panic.

"David! David! Stop! Please let me go!" I whimper franticly squirming to get out of his embrace. He growls in my ear deep and low and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"No! you are mine! You belong to me now! I'm going to claim you for myself! I gonna fuck you up against this locker nice and hard, so you won't be walking for the rest of the week. Then I'm gonna take you home and fuck you over every surface I can find," he threatens breathing in my scent from my neck. "When I'm done with you you'll beg me to fill you up with my fat cock every time we have even five minutes to ourselves. But don't worry my beautiful delicious mate, I'm fuck you senseless every time. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll give me pups." Pups? Crap he's a wolf!

"No! I don't want that just leave me alone! Please let go!" I cry out tears now staining my cheeks." Karoffsky giggles with that primal glint again, and then his hazel irises vanish to be replaced with cold black eyes, and I gasp.

"David most certainly has a good eye," it says. Something just happened, I don't know what, but I do know that this is not David Karoffsky anymore. He lets out another growl, showing his unsheathed canines. "Oh I'm going to have so much fun pounding into your sweet tight virgin ass."

"No, please don't," I wail crying profusely. He chuckles and then starts tearing at my top and my jeans with his claws. I start franticly beating at his chest which he only slams me against the lockers and covers my body with his in response and grows impossibly harder at the new friction on his arousal.

He starts nipping at my collar bone and something in me snaps. The red hot anger returns and the heat emanating from my body makes him back up from me a bit.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!"

"Stay away from me!" I scream at him. He growls and then slaps me into the lockers.

"You don't tell me what to do! You obey me! You submit to me! I am you dominant!" he growls into my ear, squeezing my shoulders.

"No! get off!" I scream back slamming my palms into his chest. There is a flash of red light and Karoffsky is sent flying into the opposite wall of the locker room. The lockers in front of me are bend in an arc shape as if something was forcefully shoved through the center of them. There is a line of fire starting from the bench in front of me and ending where Karoffsky is lying on the floor unconscious. I look at my hands and there is a small flame burning in the center of both palms. I hear voices coming from down the hall approaching the locker room and I panic. I mutter a quick incantation under my breath and warp into the driver's seat of my navigator. Peeling out of the parking lot I speed back home. I vow this to be the last time I fall prey to another. Changes will need to be made. That was too fucking close.

**Questions? I know some of my explanations might be confusing so leave me a review or PM me and I'll clear things up for you. *SK OuT***


	5. Making a Comeback

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pieces of plots from GLEE. They all belong to Ryan Murphy.**

**Spoilers: Lets just say every season to be safe.**

**Italics: Dream, past experience(flashback)**

**Telepathy: **_'Well duh'_

**Warnings: Sex, gore (in later chapters), and slurs. This will be an eventual M/M and if that isn't your thing, click the back button. You've been warned.**

**A/N: I've decided I'd make this a double imprint-like fic. In the direction things are going it was going to turn out this way anyhow. The few votes combined with outside votes from my family and friends (I was a bit surprised by this too) makes this is now a Sam/Blaine/Kurt Fic! **

**A/N: Also I'm sorry I didn't specify this earlier, but Blaine and Sam are about a head taller than Kurt in this fic. **

Final tally:

Klaine - 32

Hevans - 31

Hummling - 29

**DALTON ACADEMY FOR BOYS (& GIRLS COUNTING QUINN NOW)**

After "thee incident" as I now call it, I rung up Blaine and told him what happened rather calmly. I must still be in shock cause I'm been really put together since then. Or maybe it woke something up in me. He, Jeff and Nick pitched in to get me a full scholarship in just a day! Now I don't know how, but I guess I'll find out soon.

And this all leads to now, Quinn, Sam, surprisingly Noah and I are all standing side by side gawking at the impressive campus that is Dalton Academy. Noah apparently has power as well. He's a energy elemental and witch hybrid. I haven't the slightest clue as to how that combination was conceivable so don't ask me. Noah bumped my thigh and we all managed to snap out of our stupor enough to grab the bags and head through the front doors of the building that would become our new home except for weekends.

Thee interior was anything short of magnificent. High ceilings, marble columns and floor, plush carpets, beautiful first edition paintings, intricately carved and designed vases and sculptures and pedestals. Well without a doubt there will be the rich snob types here if all the wealth displayed is anything to go off. We enter what seems to be the grand lobby and off to left-hand corner is the secretary's office labeled with a gold sign in elegant script. Signing in was quick and easy. We got our schedules rooms and keys and were sent on our way with a freshman guide. We were all housed together in two rooms right next to each other so that made this easier. When we got to our dorms we decided to unpack everything and then meet in the common room. Quinn was roomed with me and Puck with Sam.

"So what do you think this school is really about, because there is no way its just an all rich boys academy?" Quinn asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean didn't you get vibes from all the students that you went by on the way here? Like your supernatural awareness going off like crazy?"

"Yes I did a bit. Actually that happened when I first ran into Blaine, Jeff and Nick as well. Maybe this is a school for supernatural creatures in disguise," I replied.

"Well that would certainly explain the ridiculous price. The probably discourage nonmagicals greatly in so sort of way. Though there are a few here. I sensed a couple that we walked past earlier."

"So did I. I guess we skipped over the part where this was actually a school for the supernatural. Or maybe we're all wrong and no one knows. It could just be a group of people all packed together in one extra curricular."

"Could be, lets go check with the boys in the common room," Quinn gestured towards the door. I nodded and opened it to be met with the freshman who showed us the way about to knock.

"Umm…hi I don't mean to bother you again but I was sent to fetch you Kurt. Blaine, Jeff and Nick want you to meet the rest of the guys in their group."

"Ok," I said turning towards Quinn again, "I catch up with you guys later k?" She nods at me with a slight smirk.

'_Give us a full report on what you find out, and told forget to knock 'em dead'_ Quinn told me.

'_Oh don't worry your pretty little head about a thing, I'm fabulous as always and their jaws will drop when they see me.'_ I replied turning around to give her a saucy wink as I walked away with the freshman. She rolled her eyes and walked into the common room smiling.

**BLAINE POV**

I couldn't wait for him to get here! I was practically bouncing in my seat in anticipation. My beautiful mate was here! I could smell his sensual aroma from all the way over here, strawberries and vanilla.

"Blaine you're doing the googly-eyes again," David teased me.

"Thinking of Kurtie again Blainey?" Nick asked poking my cheek which resulted in a growl from me.

"Leave Blaine alone Nickolas. He can't help but be star-struck when it comes to his imprint. By the way I sent that new freshman to go fetch him," Wes said.

"Antony?" I asked.

"Yeah, but try not to drool all over Kurt when he gets here."

"Shut up or I'll have you hunt for the whole pack on your own for a month," I replied with a scowl. And then he walked into the room. Well he strutted into the room, with those sinful hips of his swaying in the most sensuous motion. Oh how I'd love to have those hips wrapped around me as I pounded his sweet, tight hole. He had on a tight fitted white v-neck with a wide neckline showing off his deliciously milky neck and collarbones. It ran a bit short and showed a teasing line of his flat toned stomach and a tight leather jacket that's hem ended around his solar plexus. He wore the tightest pair of red jeans I've ever seen, and Blaine Jr. had no qualms with it. My attentions were diverted from my imprint for a moment when I saw most of the guys shifting in their seats uncomfortable. I whiff of thee air alerted me to their arousal. I smiled in pride, my puppy is so sexy without trying that he can attract even straight men and he's all mine. I noticed that only Jeff and Nick were unaffected and soon jumped up to give Kurt hugs and kisses.

"KURTIE!" They both screamed and pretty much tackled him into a vacant sofa. I had the sudden urge to rip their heads off for attacking my mate like that, but I was able to calm down. Besides this is Nick and Jeff, they are no threat though my instincts as alpha screamed otherwise. He giggled as they snuggled up to him and he stroked their hair as they sighed into his neck with content smiles. I could tell that they were both struggling not to start purring.

I really wanted to rip them off him so I could snuggle up to him and he could stroke my hair, or maybe another part of my anatomy that was still standing tall and proud. Unfortunately that would draw too much suspicion since he had no idea what we truly were. I zoned into his succulent lips as he they spoke to everyone else in the warbler practice room.

"So how's everyone's morning going?"

"Great, and I'm sorry about Nick and Jeff they're always a bit over energetic," Wes rushed to say, sensing my discomfort of the situation.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm quite used to it already," he replied. His voice held the calming influence of the female alpha and I watched as all my pack mates visibly relaxed. I couldn't have been happier to have picked a better mate, he's going to make an excellent pack mother, I stood gesturing clockwise.

"Well Kurt let me introduce everyone to you. This is Wesley, David and Thad. They make up the council that makes the final decisions for the Warblers, like who gets what solos and song selections. Then there's Trent, Jeff and Nick you know, Antony the guy that led you here who's new, the twins Michael and Zackary, and then Kaizus. We have one more but he's in Paris with his parents. His name is Sebastian."

"There are a few others that are in our circle of friends, but they aren't here cause they aren't Warblers," David added in.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," Kurt began, "but don't you guys have classes in about three minutes?" I swear everyone's minus Kurt's eyes in the room bugged out. There was a surprising amount of "Shit's and Damn's" around the room and guys were quickly packing things up and rushing off to class. In my own haste I instructed Antony to escort Kurt back to his dorm commons since he had first period free. I parted ways with Kurt with a hug and a kiss on the cheek which resulted in a deep blush from him, making it all the harder to leave him. Then I remembered who's class I'd be late for and dashed off on my way to English.

**KURT'S POV**

Antony lead me back to my dorm commons where Puck, Quinn, and Sam were waiting. They all stood when we entered probably sensing my presence drawing near to them. Antony gave me his number and instructed me to text him if we needed anything and then departed. I plopped down next to Quinn and she let out a chuckle at my behavior.

"So…What do you have to share with us princess?" Puck began. I glared at him for the nickname and he only smirked.

"Well this being a school filled with supernatural creatures is a definite. Blaine and all of his friends are…well I don't know what they are."

"What of their thoughts?" Sam asked.

"That's the thing. I couldn't read them."

"What?" Quinn asked looking rather perplexed, "They'd have to have some pretty powerful minds to be able to block yours. Last I checked your telepathic powers were unmatched for many miles around."

"I don't know it's like I can get only bits and pieces of stray thoughts, but I can identify feelings, and let me tell you they are some really horny teens. I mean the second I walked into the room I literally saw some boners pop!" This had them collectively laughing their asses off.

"But the most responsive to my presence was Blaine. Thee others calmed down after a while, but he stared at me like a piece of meat. I was almost primal and his boner did not disappear, even a little bit."

"Well from what you've said Blaine and his friends could be hive vampires," Quinn stated.

"No that's not possible," Puck began, "my witch side would have alerted me to any vampire presence from a mile away."

"Are there any vampires here?" I asked.

"I sensed 8."

"Ok, but then the only thing Blaine and his friends could be are…" I began.

"Werewolves," Quinn and Sam said at the same time.

"Well then in that case princess you gotta tone down on those outfits of yours, cause if they are werewolves then one of them might be in a weak minded state and try to mount you. I'd rather not have to break anyone's face here and wined up getting kicked out."

"You must be insane if you think I'll tone down my fashion sense just because of a few horny teenaged wolves. I'll blow or zap them to kingdom come if the need arises. Or maybe I'd turn them into a swine." I said thinking up some other ideas.

"But Kurt based on what you told us, what if this Blaine guy sees you as a potential mate and he happens to be the alpha? If his instincts say you're the one then nothing short of our combined efforts will stop him from claiming you as his mate," Sam tried reasoning.

"Well I can hold my own until you guys get to wherever we are. I'm sticking to the bodily harm or transfiguration punishments. Or maybe I could add forced contortionism in there. I could hex them so they'd be stuck in the position. That'd definitely work."

"You're evil!" Sam said horrified by my idea of force contortionism.

"Well I cant always be rainbows, butterflies and unicorns Sammy." I replied in a sultry voice flashing him my bedroom eyes. Sam's gaze snapped to his lap and he stared at it with a heavy blush. Puck chuckled.

We ended up sneaking off campus and exploring the surrounding forest. Puck set up magical markers along the way so we'd know our way out. We came across a open field with a few fallen logs around the clearing.

"We can train our powers here in secret," I decided.

"Sure princess I can cast a few charms to shield our activities," Puck added.

"We'll do them together in convergence. That way the charms and shields will propel unwanted visitors and nobody would be able to see or hear our activities unless we allow them inside."

"Ok so we need a spell as a shield that repels visitors, one the blocks sound, one that blocks visuals, and one that evades any form of detection. I agree with what Kurt said the two of you converging will make the spells super strong and they'll last a while so you won't have to recreate them every time we come," Sam said.

"Noah you could make permanent markers that only revel themselves to us so we can find our way whenever we want," I added.

"In order to set them to respond to only us I'd need blood from each of you."

"Ok we could do that," I replied, "Quinn and Sam could you erect some pillars? I want to use them for targets and create a pond so we can practice our hydrokinesis."

"Sure," she replies. I turn to Noah and we begin chanting the spells and erecting the different shields. It's a grueling ten minutes and we're slightly annoyed by the time we're done due to having to retry a few shields, because they collapsed after a few minutes. When we were done Quinn and Sam had just finished making the pond and had 20 ice pillars erected. I shaped some nearby mud into a bowl and had Noah fire it and solidify it. He conjured up an athame and we each drew blood and dropped some into the bowl and he headed back into the forest to bind the markers.

"Well what do you want to try first Kurt?" Sam asked me.

"Well I haven't really worked on my dynakinesis," I replied.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Energy manipulation. Like directing electricity or lightning. So you're gonna work on you lightning throwing?" Quinn asked.

"Exactly. I'm gonna pull a Zeus." Sam giggled at that.

"Ok give it a shot," she said gesturing towards a pillar across the field. I closed my eyes and focused on the sky calling lightning. I raised up my hand and a moment later it was struck by lightning. I looked at my hand and there was a ball of white energy that pulsed with mini lightning bolts in random directions. Sam and Quinn stared at it in awe. It buzzed and crackled with energy and felt like I was holding my own lightning storm in my hands. I held out my other arm with two fingers pointed at the pillar, and directed some of the energy from one hand out thee other. The entire field lit up in blue light and the lightning bolt I just hurled struck the top of the pillar and knocked off at least ¼ of it.

"Eh…I guess I could work on that a bit," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Not that bad Princess," Noah said from right behind me suddenly. I jumped almost a foot in the air.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" I screamed only to be met with his uproarious laughter.

"Ok we'll see what's funny when I'm throwing lightning bolts at you!" I yelled chasing Noah around the field throwing low powered lightning bolts at him while Quinn and Sam rolled laughing. We ended up playing soccer with a light ball until around lunch time that we headed back to campus.

We went to our separate dorms for a quick shower after getting all dirtied up out in the field. By the time we were dressed, Antony came to escort us to the cafeteria. The second we strut in all eyes were on us. I felt the raging hormones in the room like a slap in the face. I noticed Quinn rather uncomfortable for a second before she schooled her features into the Ice Queen persona. Noah had a smirk, and Sam a light blush. I reached out and took his hand with a reassuring smile. Quinn and I separated to the salad bar and Noah and Sam went to the line for the main lunch.

We chose an empty table at the end of the cafeteria in front of a grand window. And in Quinn's words, "For the specific reason that it illuminates our gorgeous faces to the rest of the student body." I saw Blaine, Wes, and David grab their trays from where the warblers were all seated and move over towards us. As they neared us Noah and Sam sat down. I did not fail to catch the glare and scowl Blaine sent Sam when he sat next to me and kissed my cheek or the warning hand Wes, put over his chest. They sat down across from us, Blaine with a slight frown that he tried masking quickly.

"So Blainers here tells us you guys sung in your old glee club," Wes began.

"That is true," Quinn replied with a light smile.

"What ranges?" David asked.

"Puck and Sam are baritones, I'm an alto and Kurt's a countertenor." Quinn answered. Wes chocked on his juice for a second.

"A countertenor? Bloody hell Blaine! Why didn't you tell us that? I haven't had the pleasure of a countertenor since 1964! I can't wait to heard you sing! You are going to audition for the warblers right?" Wes asked.

"Well yes, as long as the welcome is extended to Quinn, Puck and Sam here," I replied.

"Well of course. The more the merrier."

"You also need some improvements if you ever wish to reach nationals," Quinn added.

"Like what?" Wes asked slightly irritated.

"Not to be rude, but you guys barely ever have real choreography and I've never seen you guys outside cappella," Quinn said.

"Also I've heard the voices of some of your other members that have great voices that should be used other than always having Blaine front and center. No offense sweetheart," I said reaching across the table to grab his hand and squeeze. I catch his gaze and suddenly feel rather uncomfortable. Is there a reason as to why he's looking at me as I'm the only person in his world?

The rest of lunch was just weird. Both Sam and Blaine subtly, but surely battled for my attention the whole time. The rest of the day was uneventful, except warbler practice where we got a standing ovation, for a group number as our audition. We didn't start our own classes until Thursday. Dalton's workload was much higher than McKinley's, but it actually challenged us. Sam even with his dyslexia was doing much better than he was back at McKinley so the teacher were obviously much more efficient. We quickly found out that Noah was rather intelligent and he was only putting up a front before. I'll expect more from him for now on and I'll hex the living shit out of him if he isn't doing the right thing.

Later that first night after all homework was competed, Quinn and Puck decided to go out for dinner and I stayed behind with Sam. We were in his room water wrestling when it all went down. I made a foolish mistake that resulted in me losing my footing, and Sam took advantage of it. I fell on my as and he pinned me.

"Yes I pinned ya!" I giggled at his antics, and then our eyes connected. I swear my heart jumped a beat. We were so mesmerized that we didn't notice we were inching closer to each other until our lips connected. It was a soft, sweet and soul shaking kiss. When I shuddered and let out a small moan, he only deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped between my parted lips and skillfully dominated the kiss before I had the slightest chance. One of his hands went to tug on my locks and thee other on my hip with a bruising grip. He trailed kisses and nips up my jaw line to my ear and back down again before smashing his lips against mine. His arms slipped under my upper and lower back smashing me taught against his body. He began rocking against me, grinding his full erection against mine. He began lightly panting into the kiss. Soon we both needed air and broke the kiss.

"Sammy," I moaned his name brokenly. He growled in response and only grinded down on me harder. He began sucking and nipping at my neck no doubt leaving a giant hickey, but hormones won out over ringing his neck for it.

We made eye contact and I stared into his eyes that were almost dilated black in lust. He dived in for another kiss and kneaded my ass with one hand.

"Fuck Kurt!" he growled out after a particularly rough thrust. I felt a draft coming from the direction of the door for a moment, but paid it no mind due to my lust clogged mind.

There was a sudden deep, booming, and furious roar and our attentions snapped towards the door. Blaine was there fangs bared, claws unsheathed eyes block as coal, red faced, and panting in pure rage.

"Get the hell off my mate!" He screamed before tackling Sam off me.

**WES POV**

"Hey guys, where's Blaine?" I asked to the room of Warblers all working on their homework.

"He went to go see Kurt," Antony replied.

"HE WHAT! BY HIMSELF!" I screamed going into panic mode for the first time in a while. Nick and Jeff were the first out the room followed by myself David and Thad, we told everyone else to just wait for us to get back.

We got to the room and half of it was in shambles. Blaine was lying unconscious on a collapsed desk and Sam had Kurt in his arms rocking him and whispering comfort into his ears. He was catatonic and didn't answer to our presence. His shirt and underwear were ripped in places and the only thing that came to mind to explain that was Blaine just tried to claim Kurt.

Holy hell. We have to keep this on the down low this can't get out or we'll all be far beyond dead. Zeus help us.

**Questions? Comments? Reviews? Hit the little rectangle below and let me know what you think. **

**-SK OuT-**


	6. Explanations and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pieces of plots from GLEE. They all belong to Ryan Murphy and whomever the hell else co-owns GLEE.**

**Spoilers: Lets just say every season to be safe.**

**Italics: Dream, past experience(flashback)**

**Telepathy: **_'You damn fool'_

**Warnings: Sex, gore (in later chapters), and slurs. This will be an eventual M/M and if that isn't your thing, click the back button. You've been warned.**

**A/N: NEW OR NOT SO NEW? I'M NOT REALLY SURE CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER**

**A/N: THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS HAS BEEN EDITED, A FEW THINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, BUT IT IS NOT NECESSARY TO GO BACK AND REREAD. BUT YOU CAN IF YOU CHOOSE OF COURSE.**

**DALTON ACADEMY**

"So our suspicions were correct in you being werewolves?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Wes replied.

"And Blaine is your alpha?"

"Yes."

"OK, now why exactly did he attack Kurt? And more so, why couldn't Kurt read your thoughts?"

"Blaine imprinted on Kurt, so for all intents and purposes, Kurt is Blaine's mate," David replied.

"And seeing his mate with another, obviously set him off. Werewolves are rather possessive of their mates, I'm sure you know," Wes added.

We were all in Quinn and my dorm. Noah put up sound barriers on the walls to keep out Blaine's no doubt nosey pack brothers. I was cuddled into Sam's side leaning my head on his shoulder, with my face buried in his neck. He had my legs over his lap with one arm around my waist and another playing with my hair. He'd softly coo at me making me smile every now and then. I was horribly aware of Blaine's stare blaring into the back of my head. I could very clearly feel his anger and something else that was hard to identify and he was trying to hide from everyone else. My attention snapped to David when he said Blaine had imprinted on me.

"Is that why I feel slightly guilty and uncomfortable here cuddling with Sam with him right there?" I asked. David and Wes shared a look.

"Yes, the imprint is already affecting you, the pull will only grow stronger. It will fester till it physically hurts to be separated from each other. That will happen because you are unmated. Once you are, you'll be able to be away from one another for long periods of time before it begins to bother you," Wes said. I nodded to me and looked towards Blaine. His stare was unwavering and softened quite a bit. He was looking at me in adoration and unadulterated love, lust and pleading with his eyes to accept him. I knew without my acceptance Blaine would wither and soon die so I had only one real option.

"I need to speak with him alone," Sam's grip tightened on me at that, "Please." I said more to him than anyone. Noah made a gruff noise, obviously thinking this was a bad idea. Everyone shuffled out behind him quietly. Sam gave me a curious look as if he really didn't want to leave me alone with Blaine for something other than my safety. When the door closed to turned to Blaine. It appeared he decided to kick the kicked puppy expression up a notch in everyone's absence. I smiled sadly at him.

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine?"

"Really Kurt? That would have been a lovely conversation. Hey Kurt I've imprinted on you and I also have an insane urge to bend you over and pound into you mercilessly," He replied.

"Well that's true I guess," I began to blush at the second part of his statement, "Umm…do you really?"

"All the time," he replied cutting me off.

"Oh!" I squeaked.

"I cant really help it. Its my wolf, he's an alpha so naturally he'd claim his mate the second he set eyes on them. He's even pushing me to take you now he's relentless. Its hard to fight him, to fight me all the time. But I can do it, I know I can, and I want to get to know you more, before we get to that." I smirked and licked my lips. Just as I thought he would his eyes snapped onto them. I sauntered over to him and sat next to him bearing my neck to him slightly. He turned towards me with his eyes still on my lips and growling lowly. He noticed my posture and his lusty growling ceased. He instead began nuzzling my neck and took a deep breath, most likely breathing in my scent.

"Does it work?" I asked.

"Does what work?"

"Breathing in my scent. Well, does it ground you?"

"Yes it does, bearing you neck calmed my wolf down too," he said with a dazzling smile that would have made my knees buckle had I been standing.

"Well good because I have a bad feeling shit's about to hit the fan," I replied.

"Huh?…"

Wes suddenly busted into the room with his hands over his eyes.

"Quick put your clothes back on we have a major problem!" I flushed heavily.

"Well you can uncover your eyes because our clothes are on, and why the hell wouldn't they be for that matter?" I exclaimed fairly flustered.

"I could smell both of you arousals all the way from the common room." If I wasn't blushing before I'm positive I look like a tomato now. I noticed Blaine smirking at me.

"Soooo…I got you nice and hot for me babe?"

"**OMG BLAINE THIS IS SO NOT THE TIME TO HAVE THAT CONVERSATION!"** The room filled with thee others snickering at our banter during this highly embarrassing experience. Even Blaine was giggling under his breath. Ugh, Jackass. This little tide is most definitely going to bite him in his ass at some point.

"OK what have you managed to blow up, set on fire, accidentally vanquish or electrocute, break, or teleport to a different dimension in which I'd have to retrieve…again? What's happening? What'd you do?" I fired off mostly at Puck, but Sam and Quinn as well. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Blaine were staring at me like I had four heads and Sam had the decency to blush. Puck had that irritating smirk and Quinn have me a powerful bitch please look that made me swell with pride.

"Uhh…I Uhh…don't want to know what that was honestly," Nick began with a dumbfounded look on his face, "But Wes is right we have a major problem."

"Which is?" I coaxed when it looked like no one wanted to say anything.

"Sam Pull up your shirt and show them," Wes commanded. My eyebrow furrowed at this. Sam stood and raised his shirt revealing his sun kissed Adonis like body that unfortunately my own body always responds to. Blaine noticed, pulled my closer to his body and growled lowly in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. Sam pulled down the left side of his jeans revealing a scarily similar lightly glowing lavender tattoo. It had two dragons seemingly flying in a perpetual circle with their tails intertwined in a Celtic knot. One dragon had glowing blue eyes, but thee other's eyes would change between blue, green and gray every few seconds. Then I remembered that tattoo was the Evan's family crest.

"Oh! That's your mating mark! So who's…" Then it clicked. "Oh dear."

"What? I'm confused," Blaine said turning towards me. I gulped.

'_Dear god, don't freak, don't freak, don't freak, please don't freak."_ Was the mantra going on repeat in my head. I stood and revealed my right hip and there was a collective gasp.

"I'm still confused," Blaine said.

"Blaine, Sam and Kurt share the same mating mark," Jeff began, but it wasn't clicking, "They're mates." That certainly clicked.

With a furious roar Blaine threw himself onto Sam and started pummeling him, knocking me off the bed in the process. Suddenly there was screaming, bodies tumbling around and spells being slung. I felt myself slipping into a panic attack. I began mumbling and rocking myself in a corner as far away from the action as possible.

"Its ok, its ok, its ok," I repeated over and over again. At some point during my panic, Quinn wrapped herself around me trying to calm me. I felt a cold creeping feeling in my gut. It was my instincts trying to tell me something, but my panic thoroughly diverted attention. Sam let out an agonized cry when one of Blaine's elongated claws caught his left shoulder and I felt the fire ignite within me.

"**ENOUGH!"** I yelled, as my voice echoed. Everyone in the room froze in mid motion, and I stared dumbfounded at the scene before me. The guys where mostly blurred in frozen motion. Quinn was frozen as well in mid speech. I fazed myself through her arms and stood on shaky legs and took a moment to compose myself. I decided to make use of the situation. There is no doubt that with all the commotion and all the different supernatural creatures in this school, someone of authority is on the way, and the room is in shambles. I quickly cast a charm that fixed all that was broken and righted all that was disheveled. Then I used my telekinesis to separated all the boys and place them in sitting positions in front of the flat screen Quinn had brought in prior to our arrival. I quickly conjured up Finn's X-Box 360 with COD 4 which is the only loud combat game I could think of at the moment. I then cast a spell to temporarily take over their minds so they'd follow my ruse. I set quinn and myself up on the bed as if we were doing each other's nails. All it took to undo whatever it is I did to them is for me to will them to back into motion. Things moved easily was I wanted them until about two minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Blaine answered it, and it turned out to be just a prefect.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked

"Yeah were just playing a bit of COD 4, but we can turn it down if its too loud?" Blaine ended in a questionable tone.

"Yes could you? I got a few complaints."

"Sure thing no problem."

"Thanks for cooperating with me." Blaine smiled.

"Ah, I know how ya feel, remember I was the prefect last year but its no big," Blaine replied.

"Yeah I remember thanks again."

"Sure," Blaine replied closing the door.

It was another two hours before I sent everyone back to their dorms only for them to remember everything that happened the next day due to the spell breaking.

The next morning nothing happened because everyone was in class and nothing really could during school hours that is until lunch came. I noticed Nick, Jeff and Blaine were not in the café with the Warblers. As Noah, Quinn, Sam and myself sat down at our designated table, Wes and David joined us.

"We need to talk about yesterday," David began.

"As well as you spelling all of us Kurt," Wes added. I lightly turned my nose up at this.

"Well, with all the ruckus you were making it's a wonder we weren't interrupted by any of the administration as it is. So if you are looking for an apology for quickly thinking on my feet and saving us all from expulsion or worse then you are out of luck, now I will discuss this mating dilemma we have. I would like this resolved without anymore fights," I replied back rather haughtily. Wes raised a brow and David put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok fine, we'll ignore the getting spelled thing this time. But we do have to discuss this mating problem as you said," David said.

"Ok. What have you found out because I'm just as confused as I was yesterday and sleeping it off didn't help in the slightest," I replied.

"Well we spoke with a few of our pack elders over the phone last night, and depending on your reaction as well as Sam's and Blaine's it could be a good thing or a bad thing," Wes stopped as if what for confirmation from me. I nodded. "The elders said, that it is very possible to have two true mates at one time."

"Really?" Noah asked, "Well, if that's the case I'd like one that's a chick and the other a dude. I like that versatility shit, but that's only cause you won't let me pound you princess." Puck smirked at me

"OMG Puck, really?" I groaned blushing heavily, and then glared at Sam who was snickering at my expense.

"So basically Sam and Blaine have to learn to share you or this will just end in disaster and heartbreak," Quinn spoke up.

"After you've solidified your bond with Blaine and Sam, Kurt the bond between the two of them will begin to form. It'll be less like a competition for your affections and more of a union between the three of you. But the bond with you has to be bound by both of them in order for you can become a true triumvirate. You're like the lock that holds the two chains together Kurt," Wes said.

"How would I solidify the bond?" I asked a bit unsure. I noticed Sam flush a bit at my question.

"Well, Uhh…you'd… you guys would have…you know," Wes stumbled over his making crude gesticulations that I was completely discombobulated by. Puck rolled his eyes and interrupted Wes' stumbling over his words.

"Basically princess, both Sam and Blaine have to pound your tight ass, without a condom and jizz while still inside you. Only then will your mating bond be complete. Well after you've done all the emotional bonding and that other girly crap."

"Well, thank you Noah for that lovely bit of propaganda, but have you told Blaine any of this?" Quinn quipped.

"Yes we have, and he didn't take it too well. He's also a bit ruffled about being spelled too. He's with Jeff and Nick." David said.

"Umm, could I talk to him?" I asked.

"Sure it might calm his wolf down to be in your presence, but be forewarned he's a wolf and has possessive tendencies. Him being the alpha will only add to it. They're in Jeff and Nick's dorm. Do you know the way?" David asked me.

"Yeah," I said tossing my trash, "I'll see you guys later." as I was walking out of the cafeteria Sam sent me a telepathic message.

'_Please be careful Kurt'_

'_I'll be fine. You worry too much Sammy.'_

'_Kurt…,'_

'_I promise Sammy.'_

'_Ok.'_

It was only a few minutes across the building to the dorms. I knocked on Jeff and Nick's door and it was opened immediately. I guess they caught my scent. Nick and Jeff stepped out of the room.

"We'll just give you two some privacy to sort some things out," Jeff said excusing himself and quietly closing the door behind him. I moved towards the bed slightly on edge and sat next to him. Blaine was gazing at me with his mouth open a bit in awe, like I was the only thing in his world or tunnel vision. Then he pulled me closer to him and buried his head into my neck, inhaling deeply and growling lightly.

"Mine." He breathed into my neck. I cuddled myself closer to him in an attempt to "lower his hackles."

"I was seriously contemplated about coming here just to slap you for destroying by dorm thee other day. You should be glad I'm merciful," I said. I felt Blaine's smirk against the skin of my neck, and he began slightly nipping at it.

"You like to play it rough my puppy?" He whispered into my ear, giving it a lick and nip. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Blaine," I whimpered. Suddenly I was on my back with Blaine hovering over me. He had one hand holding my arms above my head and thee other gripping my hip where the mating mark was tightly.

"I can be rough with ya my pup." He said in a voice seductive enough to make me hard and leaking almost immediately. He gave me a light peck on the lips and lowered himself onto me so that his arousal was very much so noted. He was suddenly devouring my mouth, with tongue and all. Eventually Blaine broke the kiss for air, and apparently we were rutting against each other. When did that start?

"Blaine, hold on a sec," I said halfheartedly pushing at his chest. He kept rutting against me and attacked my neck with gusto. What does he have some sort of neck fetish? Then I lost my patience.

"Blaine if you don't get the fuck off me right now I'm gonna hex your penis into East Bumblefuck!" That most certainly did it, cause he nearly propelled himself across the room.

"Shit Kurt! I'm so sorry, my wolf almost took over! Oh my god! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Blaine yelled pacing the room. I stood, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head into my neck to hopefully calm him.

"Shh, its ok. I got a bit carried away too," I tried soothing him and began running my fingers through his ungeled curls. He let out a contented sigh.

"Uhh, that feels so good Kurt."

"I noticed. You do know you are gonna have to essentially share me with Sam for a bit before we solidify our bonds right?" I asked. He growled lowly at this.

"I don't want to. You're mine! Mine to hold, mind to kiss, to touch, to love, and most importantly to fuck."

"Well, too bad, you have to suck it up for a while. Now we need to grab Jeff and Nick and head to the cafeteria so you guys can get some food in your stomachs. Preferably before lunch period ends." I said lightly pushing him towards the door.

Later that night after I sent Blaine and Sam away with much reluctance on their parts I gave my father a call.

'**Hello?'**

'**Hi dad.'**

'**Kurt its late you should be in bed, what's wrong?'**

'**Noting yet, but I just wanted to ask you if mom said anything about mates to you.'**

'**Well, I know I was her mate…Hey, what happened to those two letters I gave you a while ago? I know one of them is about mating. Did you read them both?'**

'**I have them both here, and I only read one.'**

'**Ok read that and I also think that you should check your magic book too.'**

'**Ok.'**

'**Is there anything else?'**

'**No'**

'**You sure?'**

'**Yes daddy I'm sure. Besides I'm coming home this weekend, so we'll catch up then.'**

'**Ok good night Kurt. Get some sleep.'**

'**Sure thing, good night daddy, love you.'**

'**Love you too.'**

After making sure my alarm was set I reached into my bedside table and pulled out the unopened letter.

Dear Kurt,

Though your father was my mate I know very little about the uses and dynamics between true mates. I'm afraid I'm unhelpful to you in this matter. But I can refer you to The Book of Celestials, which has a page dedicated to it. I hope it clears something up for you.

With Love,

Elizabeth Hummel

I quickly summoned the book and commanded it to search for the page on mates. The page was revealed titled,

Mating and Mates

Mates are the generous blessings or gifts to us all from the Fates. There is not a lot known or understood about mates, but there are some key points that apply to all mated pairs. Being mated to your true mate, awards you increase senses, strength and speed, and in multiple occasions telepathy between you and your mate. There are accounts of developing abilities between mates like telekinesis, flight, empathy, astral projection, channeling, projection, and others. Mated pairs often have thee ability to boost each other's innate powers and abilities when near each other. They also usually have an increased emotional detection, or empathy if you will for one another. You'd be able to tell when your significant other is in danger or sad or happy.

When it comes to the actual act of mating there are a few things to be aware of. First thing, make sure the house, apartment or what have you is fully stocked with food, because you will need it. After your first time together your bond will begin to form and you'll go into a form of mating heat. This mating heat will make you constantly horny and you'll literally hop your significant other long before your body is even ready for a second round. The mating heat will die down eventually when the bond is fully formed and sealed. Mating heats usually last from two to five days. Don't forget to clean the sheets.

Well, that helped a little, I guess. Ugh I'm too tired to be trying to process this shit, I'm going to bed. And with that thought I was out like a light.

**This is so ridiculously late it isn't even funny… comments, questions, reviews? Hit the little square button below.**


	7. Dirty Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pieces of plots from GLEE. They all belong to Ryan Murphy and whomever the hell else co-owns GLEE.**

**Spoilers: Lets just say every season to be safe.**

**Italics: Dream, past experience(flashback)**

**Telepathy: **_'Ya Bitcha'_

**Warnings: Sex, gore (in later chapters), and slurs. This will be an eventual M/M and if that isn't your thing, click the back button. You've been warned.**

**A/N: There will be light smut here in this chapter, but thee actual heavy smut will be later in the story.**

**DALTON ACADEMY**

The next day I awoke to Quinn shaking me awake.

"Come on sweetheart or you'll be late and not get any breakfast."

"Wha' 'ime isit?" I grumbled drowsily.

"Just turned 6, up and at 'em, I'll go run to the café and bring you a coffee. You go get washed up ok?"

"umm k." I replied.

She smiled and turn out of our dorm grabbing her keys on the way out. I stumbled into the bathroom feeling rather discombobulated, and splashed some water on my face to wake myself up a bit. I proceeded with my morning skin care routine and was slipping on my Dalton issued slacks when Quinn returned with a piping hot cup of coffee. I will never admit this aloud but I squealed in delight, because I **REALLY** needed it this morning.

"We have warbler practice today, by the way."

"Oh yeah Blaine texted me that before you came back in. Will we meet all the Warblers today?"

"Well, I'm not sure but Wes said we would or at least most of them with at max maybe two missing if they couldn't make it," Quinn replied.

"Oh god this coffee is sooooo good," I moaned, "Ok I'm awake, lets go to the café. Where's Sam and Noah?"

"Already there at our table, with Blaine, and the rest of the warblers."

"The rest of…the table really isn't that big."

"They pulled up so extra tables and chairs," she replied with a shrug.

"Oh, ok lets go." I stood grabbing my keys and satchel and heading towards the café with Quinn in step beside me. She told me about how she and Puck were getting a little more "friendly" than usual and I told her it was about time. We were giggling about Noah "The Puck" Puckerman's cute tendencies when we got to the table.

"What are you guys giggling about?" Puck asked with a small smile.

"You." I replied with a barely suppressed laugh.

"Huh?" He asked with furrowed brow.

"We were cooing and giggling about the little adorable things you unconsciously do at times," Quinn gushed resulting in Puck blushing.

"What! I'm not cute or adorable or some girly shit like that! I'm badass!" He said with a adorable pout that made his whole outburst fall back on him.

"Yes Noah you keep telling yourself that sweetie," I said giving his hawk a brush on my way past and pinching his cheek. He blushed harder at my actions. Quinn cooed giving him a kiss on his cheek as she took her seat next to him. At this point the whole table was bursting with laughter at Puck's expense. He glared at me as I took my seat between Blaine and Sam with a triumphant smirk. Blaine cuddled up to me wrapping an arm around my waist and nuzzled my neck leaving light kisses.

"Hey babe."

"Hello to you too," I said smiling. Sam turned my head towards him and slapped one right on my lips. It was quick but passionate and I felt his love for me radiating off him in waves, as the same with Blaine whom was still nuzzling my neck.

"Good morning beautiful," He said with an adorable dopey grin.

"Good morning," I replied and gave him another peck rendering him a blushing mess. I turned and gave Blaine a peck after he had his fill of my scent. Then they both turned to their food and dug in with gusto, leaving me to cringe at their table manners or lack there of.

"So I don't know if the four of you know or not," Wes began addressing Sam, Puck, Quinn and I, "But there is a practice an hour after classes today and you will meet everyone in the warblers finally."

"Plus there is a new song we wanted to try out," David said.

"Well good thing, 'cause I needed a reminder of your names. Its like there's warblers popping out of the wood seams, there's so many of ya," Puck said with an eye roll.

"Umm, Puck there really isn't that many of us I think you're just getting everyone confused in your head," David said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah never mind that, Sam, Blaine since you are hogging all the Kursses and Kugs now, we get them at warbler practice," Jeff spoke up gesturing to himself and Nick and Nick nodding his head in agreement. Sam sighed long-sufferingly looking to me for approval.

"It's ok. Fine I'll take the big couch and save you seats or you do it if you get there first." I heard a whimper on my right and turned to Blaine. He had a kicked puppy expression on his face.

"But Kurt I wanted to cuddle."

"Too bad you get cuddles when ever you want them they don't because you two are Kursses and Kugs hoggers," I replied pointing to the two of them. Sam had thee audacity to look affronted.

"But Kuuurt!"

"But nothing, now shut your mouth and eat your food." Blaine turned away pouting with a slight whine.

"Daw, you poor little wolfy, yes you're a cute little wolfy," Quinn teased, "Kurt don't be mean to the cute little wolfy. Ooh you're so precious, I just want to squeeze your cheeks." Blaine was as red as a tomato.

"Well I have to be mean or he won't get it. He'll just beg until you get your point across clearly and firmly, like with a house dog," I said smirking at him. Blaine's mouth dropped wide open at that one, which had the whole table laughing their asses off.

* * *

A half hour after classes where finished, Puck, Sam, Quinn and I headed back to our separate dorms to change out of our uniforms. And if I haven't said so already having to wear uniforms totally suck ass! I barely have time to flaunt my amazing outfits, which is absolute blasphemy. I decided that for now on I'll make all those boy's jaws drop every time they see me in my own clothes. Quinn popped on a white button-down shirt with a black shirt that stopped at mid thigh and black lace-up knee highs with white laces. Dirty school girl look, so something she would do. I on thee other hand had white lace-up platform knee highs, with black bottoms and laces with a 4 inch heel. Along side black leggings, white booty shorts a black formfitting v-neck. My hair slightly messy laid on my head unstyled, I started liking that a little while ago. We headed out to find the guys waiting for us outside. When they saw us however their jaws hit the ground.

"God damn! We totally need to have a foursome or something! God damn Princess work with me here!" Puck said tripping over his words. Sam was salivating and slowly staring up and down at my legs.

"Sorry Noah I'm spoken for now, your chance with this," I said gesturing to my body, "has indeed past."

"Come on Kurt!"

"Leave him alone Puck he's all mine," Sam said pulling me to his body. He kissed slammed a possessive kiss on my lips and slithered his tongue into my mouth deepening it after a moment. When we pulled away with a slight pant and I opened my eyes, he was giving me the most smoldering bedroom eyes I've ever seen. They might just trump Puck's…though I won't ever tell him I thought that though, like ever. I wanted to melt into a puddle in Sam's arms. I kinda already did, but that's completely besides the point.

"Alright lets go to this Garglers meeting before Trouty and Princess start fucking the middle of hallway," Puck said while Quinn giggled behind her hand. I rolled my eyes and extracted myself from Sam's grip which was rather difficult as he's stronger than he looks. He pouted all the way there and I swore I heard him berate Puck about cock blocking, which in turn resulted in Puck's booming laughter.

We got to the choir room and stopped at the closed doors hearing the rowdiness of the group from outside. I turned to thee others and clapped my hands together.

"You guys ready for our dramatic entry? If only this was a movie it would be slow motion and everything." I asked them. Puck just rolled his eyes grabbed San and busted the doors open.

"Hey peasants! Paid attention! Queen Bee and Diva Princess will grace you with their presence," He said dramatically gesturing towards the doors. Sam followed him a moment afterwards having caught onto what was going on. Quinn and I strut into the room and struck a pose back to back and watched as all the jaws in the room dropped even Jeff and Nick's. immediately after my empathy nearly went off the charts with the wave of arousal we were hit with. I strutted my way over to where Jeff and Nick were putting extra sway in my hips with a smirk on my face. I winked at David and Wes who couldn't draw their eyes away from my magnificent ass if I do say so myself. I commanded about half the attention in the room and some of the guys I was rather surprised were gay. I mean they looked like a man's man you know?

Jeff and Nick's attention was on me at first but switched to Quinn and stayed. I have to say I'm glad they were unaffected by this in terms of where I'm included. If they were interested and showed it I wouldn't be able to be around them at all. Blaine would see it as a challenge to his claim and I'm rather fond the terrible duo. Though they did cuddle right up to me without taking their eyes off Quinn. She strut over to an empty loveseat with Puck trailing behind her like an obedient puppy. She sat daintily commanding thee attention of thee other half of the room. Puck sat neck to her and put an arm around her shoulders which resulted in a lot of jealousy around the room. I noticed a very low growly sound and sensed Sam's uneasiness. I turned towards Blaine and Sam as they were sitting together and saw both of their very prominent boners sticking up through their pants eyes roaming my body. I saw that Blaine's wolf was more to the surface than I've ever seen. Sam on thee other hand was just horny. His boner popped all the way back at our dorms and hasn't gone down yet. At all. Not even a little bit.

I was slightly worried because I just realized how I'm really testing Blaine's control of his wolf to claim me. You know the brutal fucking that will have my ass sore for days that I'll have to endure. Not to mention I'll have to take two brutal fuckings because I have two mates. I know what I'm gonna think of something else because if I get horny they will know and that will just make things more difficult. My choice of outfit really does nothing to help either of them. I guess I could give them both a treat if their good through-out this practice, as there is something I've had the craving to do to both of them for quite some time. Now how to lure them to where I want them, I guess I could think up something during practice.

Wes stood to introduce thee other Warblers we have yet to meet, there were quite a few of them too. Though there was this one that quite frankly gave me the creeps. His name was Sebastian Smythe, and by the way he was leering at me and making subtle challenges to Blaine's claim on me, he was going to cause loads of problems. I scoffed at his pathetic meerkat face and ridiculous CW hair.

"Pardon thee interruption Wesley," I began sweetly knowing he loathed being called that if he glare at me was anything to go by, "but Quinn and I share thee belief that Wolves are not thee only things in this school. And I can sense that all the supernatural creatures are in this room as Warblers. Would you care to enlighten us?" Wes looked rather surprised that we found out about that, which was funny.

"Uhh…sure. Vampires stand," He said. I watched with dread clearly on my face as Sebastian stood proudly and smirked in my direction when he saw my face. God damn! He just had to be a vampire? A wolves' god damn natural enemy? Wes continued on and pointed out a few witches, that got Puck's attention quickly. A few wolves we had yet to meet presented themselves with a drakling (Kid Dragon), a few naga, a ghost, a few incubi, elementals, an angel, a few demons, and a sorcerer. It was a very diverse group. I took an immediate liking to the drakling. His name was Reginald, but I'll call him Regi, for short. David stood.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, Thad! Pop in the music. Jeffery you know the words, everybody up!" he said waving his hands in an up and at 'em gesture. Thee interlude to Bon Jovi's Livin' On A Prayer started everyone jumped up from their seats with big smiles on their faces, dancing around the room. Good thing we have our own section partially separate from everyone else otherwise we'd get so many complaints.

_Jeff = italics/_**Warblers = bold/**_Both = italics underlined_

_Once upon a time _

_Not so long ago_

Jeff started off very deeply, which I admit kind of got me hot.

_Tommy used to work on the docks _

_Union's been on strike _

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough _

_Gina works the diner all day _

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _

_For love - for love_

**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got **

**'Cause it doesn't make a difference **

**If we make it or not **

**We've got each other and that's a lot **

**For love - we'll give it a shot **

Nick and I were hopping around each other giggling profusely.

_Whooah, we're half way there _

_ooOAH! Livin' on a prayer! _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_ooOAH! Livin' on a prayer _

_Tommy's got his six string in hock _

_Now he's holding in what he used _

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _

_Gina dreams of running away _

_When she cries in the night _

_Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday _

**We've got to hold on to what we've got **

**'Cause it doesn't make a difference **

**If we make it or not **

**We've got each other and that's a lot **

**For love - we'll give it a shot**

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_ooOAH! Livin' on a prayer! _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_ooOAH! Livin' on a prayer _

_LININ' ON A PRAYER!_

Jeff belted the line out powerfully. Then started walking like an Egyptian while bobbing his head.

_We've got to hold on ready or not _

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

Jeff pumped a fist into thee air.

_Whooah, we're half way there _

_ooOAH! Livin' on a prayer! _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_ooOAH! Livin' on a prayer_

_Whooah, we're half way there _

_ooOAH! Livin' on a prayer! _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_ooOAH! Livin' on a prayer _

We were so energized we continued with the chorus a few more rounds before we ended it. We ended up a mass of limbs laughing like a pack of hyenas. I saw Blaine climb out of the pile of limbs to dock his I-Pod and called everyone's attention. We were soon rocking out to P!nk's "Perfect" and "Raise Your Glass." Practice let out after that and I quickly snuck out to the library, before Blaine or Sam could catch up to me. I also used a quick charm to cover my scent as after thought. Can't have Blaine's pesky wolf powers thwarting my plans now can we?

I reached into Sam's mind first as he'd be easier and guided him to me at the back of the library. Dalton's library was huge. Bigger than four of McKinney's put together gymnasiums. I picked the very back where nobody has been in years if the dust build up is anything to go off of. I suddenly felt his hands wrap around me from behind and I jumped a bit. He chuckled into my ear as he began nibbling it. His ministrations caused a shiver to course up and back down my spine.

SMUT AHEAD

"Next time you trying to influence my mind don't get caught unawares," he breathed into my neck, "I've been a good boy Kurtie, are you gonna reward me?"

"God yes Sammy," I whimpered. He growled flipped me around and pushed me onto my back over the table and attacked my lips in a harsh kiss. One of his hands gripped my hip as thee other tried to slip my blazer off. I arched my back off the table as he slipped it off and he threw it over the back of a nearby chair. He nipped my bottom lip and I gasped, which he took advantage of and slipped his tongue in mapping out my mouth. He started kneading my ass cheeks after wrapping my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and slipped down to suck on my neck, while grinding our hard-ons together. I knew he was gonna leave hickies but I was so hot and horny at this point that I didn't care. He littered the side of my neck with bruises and bite marks and moved down to my collar bone littering with marks as well. Through my lust filled daze I remembered what I really wanted to do.

"Kuuuurt," he whined when I pulled him by his hair away from my collar. I unhooked my legs and pushed him back, stood and pulled him back against me. I sucked my way trailing from his defined jaw line to the back of his ear, a sensitive spot of his I discovered a few days ago.

"Fuck Kurt," he groaned deeply. I smirked behind his ear and pulled away.

"You're such a good boy aren't you Sammy?" I asked huskily into his ear. I felt his responding shiver.

"Yes, yes God yes Kurt I'm a good boy," he whimpered back as I began unbuckling and zipping down his jeans. I slipped my hand down and wrapped my hand around his cock. I was pleasantly surprised, his cock was a lot bigger than I thought it was, which only served to get me hornier.

"And good boys should get rewarded? Right Sammy?" I breathed, licking up the shell of his ear.

"Yes god please Kurt!" I smirked and pushed him towards the book shelf and sank to my knees in front of him, taking his jeans with me. He had a wet spot on his briefs where the tip of his cock was. I slipped my lips over the spot and sucked lightly. San let out a deep groan. I pulled down his briefs and his cock popped out hitting my nose.

I flattened my tongue and licked from base to tip, and gave a few kitten licks to the underside of the tip, making him moan loudly. I quickly stopped my ministrations.

"Quiet Sammy or I'll stop."

"NO! no. please don't stop," he whimpered biting his plump lip. I slipped the head into my mouth, sucking lightly and swirling my tongue around it. I licked up and down his shaft occasionally scraping my teeth, which we only mewled at in response. I kept up my teasing for a few minutes before he started bucking at my mouth.

"Come on Kurt! Stop teasing! Suck me Kurt! Please I need it so baAAAAd." I didn't let him finish and just sank all 8 inches down my throat. I was smirking up at him as he had to shove his arm into his mouth to stop the loud moan from escaping his lips. I began bobbing my head up and down his shaft with a strong suction. I'd scrap my teeth along the underside of the head occasionally, which only made him go crazy.

He had one hand in and gripping my hair harshly and began tugging when he was close. I could tell as well, as his balls began drawing up.

"Fuck yeah Kurt, suck me harder," he nearly growled at me. I obliged him with thee extra suction I sank down to the base, deep throating him and moaning the deepest and most drawn out I could. He came with a rather girly yelp and I sucked his juices out hungrily. I sucked until he whined and pushed me back due to sensitivity. I pulled his briefs and jeans up as I stood after Sam slumped boneless against the book case. He brought me up into a deep searing kiss, with one hand on my hips and thee other tangled in my hair which no doubt looks a hot mess.

SMUT ENDS

"That was amazing Kurt. You're amazing," he said still in post coital bliss. I gave him a few pecks on his lips.

"You're so beautiful, I'm glad you are to be mine," he said lovingly stroking his fingers through my hair and staring deeply into my eyes, "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat, and I was elated he finally said it. I smiled the brightest smile ever, leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you too," I replied. His eyes lit up like the Fourth Of July and his jaw dropped in awe.

"Really?"

"Of course I do, why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Kurt you are so beautiful and completely out of my league, its not even funny. Sometimes I think Blaine would be a better mate for you than I am. I mean he's an Alpha wolf, strong, ridiculously good looking, rich, and I'm just Sam," he looked down at the ground after his rant. I sighed sadly. I took his face in my hands and made him look into my eyes.

"Sam I love you for you. Not for money or looks, though your looks are a bonus. I mean seeing your amazing abs gets me hot every time," Sam blushed at that, "You don't have to be an Alpha or have super strength. You were the one all those years ago I met when just learning to use my magic and powers. You taught me, and you are a very good teacher too. You were friendly and invited me into your underwater home. You introduced me to Bubbles the Dolphin," which got a chuckle from him, "You showed me the wonders of thee breathtaking underwater kingdom. You did all of that before we were even mates. You made me happy Sam. You make me happy. You are a good mate, because that is what a good mate does. They provide and make their mates happy. You've been doing that all your life, however unintentionally you still did. So don't ever doubt that you are a perfect mate, because you are. I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Kurt," he replied with a beaming smile, " 'm sleepy," he mumbled.

"I'll teleport you to your dorm?"

"What about cuddles?" he asked with a pout.

"Maybe next time," I replied rubbing his scalp. He always loved a good head rub.

"But Whhhy Kurt, I need some Kursses and Kugs too." I giggled.

"Now it wouldn't be fair to Blaine if you got rewarded for being a good boy, but he didn't now would it?"

"No it wouldn't be fair," he said with a pout.

"You can get cuddles next time, because it'll be happening with the three of us together."

"Oh really? I can't wait till next time," he said smirking and pinching my ass.

"I'm sure you're salivating for it," I teased, "after your nap I'll come get you for training with Noah and Quinn." And with a flick of my hand I teleported him to his dorm and on his bed. That might bite me on thee ass later, but a kiss will shut him up. We'll have to start training thee other Warblers as well. The four of us could figure something out together later I guess. I decided to pop back to my dorm and change my outfit for Blaine. Time for part two.

* * *

**BLAINE'S POV**

Uhh god I can't wait till I get Kurt alone. Oh the things I'm gonna do to his body. He will be a fucking slut for my cock when I'm done with him.

"Blaine finish you're maths homework and stop fantasizing about Kurt otherwise you'll end up rushing to get it done in the morning," Thad said boredly from his desk, nose deep in a book.

"I am doing my work, I got three more problems and then I'm done," I said attempting to cover up my folly, "but now that you mention it there is a few things I'd like to do to him. I bet he's really kinky too, its always thee innocent ones you gotta look out for. I'd really love to have his face down ass up for me while I li…"

"LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LA LA LA LA, NOT LA LISTENING LA LA!" Thad yelled over me with his hands over his ears. I smirked and laughed at him when I saw the blush creep down his neck. I wonder how far down Kurt's blush goes. I'll find out soon.

SMUT AHEAD

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Kurt's sweet aroma filled the room. I popped a boner instantly. When my eyes cleared I turned to look at my beautiful mate and my jaw dropped. He had on white pumps his delicious milky white legs on display with white lacey panties with a bright red bow right over his crotch. He had a white and red corset wrapped around his chest that left his flat and defined stomach to my view. His hair was messy like he just crawly out of bed after sex, which only got me harder. He did a full twirl for me presenting his mouthwatering ass, then I noticed the little red bow right above where his asshole is. I nearly lost control of my wolf then. I'm not sure why my mate is taunting me like this, but he will be punished for it. I took some deep breathes to calm myself, but wound up tight again when I detected Thad's arousal.

"Thad sweetie, you can finish your reading in the common room?" Kurt asked.

"Well I'd like to stay a watch or join in if that's ok?" I was enraged at his response I was about to shred him to pieces when suddenly Kurt plopped into my lap. All thoughts of killing Thad left my mind as he ground his sweet ass into my crotch, and his sweet strawberries and vanilla scent washed over me making my wolf growl its approval.

"What do you think Blaine? Can Thad stay?"

"Hell fucking no! Get the fuck out Thad!" I growled giving Kurt's ass a squeeze. Thad pouted grabbed his books and left. The second the door closed I flipped kurt onto his back and stared at his body in awe. God he looked so good spread out and flushed for me. I slowly unclasped the corset and pulled it off him throwing it somewhere behind me. Slowly I licked up from his belly up to his nipples and began sucking and nipping at them. I watched him as he writhed underneath me.

"God I love how fucking responsive you are," I breathed into his ear, while rubbing thee inside of his thighs with my thumbs. He shivered.

"Blaine," he whimpered in response. I finally got to see how far that blush went too. All the way down to his hardened nipples due to ministrations.

"So," I began, sucking bruises into thee unmarked side of his neck, "I've been good all day. I finished all my work, didn't disrupt class, or growl when someone got to close to you all day. I think I should get a reward." I looked him in thee eye and saw him smirking. Suddenly I was on my back with him hovering over me grinding his ass against my cock. I began kneading his ass and rubbing against him harder when he pushed my hands away and held them to the bed.

"You aren't allowed to touch yet." My wolf was enraged at that.

'_Who is he to say we can't touch. We can touch when ever we want, take whatever we want when we want it. He belongs to us. He has no say. We could fuck him now if we wanted to. He couldn't stop us,'_ My wolf seethed within me. Suddenly I was very cold and I looked through my lust and anger fill haze to see Kurt giving me a look that promised death. I realized I had said what my wolf was thinking out loud. The room grew so cold that I could see my breath and my heart rate sped up in creeping fear of what was to come.

"I am very capable of fighting you off if you get out of like Wolf," he began speaking directly to my wolf and looking me in thee eye with no fear. His eyes were liquid death, "You will do as you are told, when you are told to do it, or you will get nothing at all. Ever." He spoke with such finality that my wolf whimpered in despair.

"No! Kurt please I'm sorry, please I need you, Kurt please," I whined giving my best puppy eyes. I even felt my wolf whimpering as it bared its stomach to appease it's mate. In a flash Kurt was grinding himself on my lap again. In only a few moments he had me begging to let me touch him. Then he stopped and slid off me. I almost cried in frustration.

"Take off your clothes Blaine and lay on the bed." He said in the most sultry voice I've ever heard. I thought I died and went to heaven. I quickly shredded my clothing and did as instructed. I watched as he slipped off his pumps, which I will have him wearing again soon as his legs and ass looked fantastic in them. Then he slowly pulled down those lace panties that got me so hot to reveal his magnificent cock. I think he was as close as I was already with all the teasing he did. It was about the same length as mine just slightly thicker and blushed purple at the tip. He slaughtered over to the bed hovering over me without breaking eye contact. He attacked my lips with gusto and ground his bare ass into my cock. My wolf was nearly delirious in its approval.

Kurt pulled away to shift his position and suddenly his cock was in my face.

"Suck." Was the one word command and I swallowed him down greedily. We were in a 69 position and I was salivating in anticipation. I nearly came when his hot amazing mouth sank over my throbbing cock. He deep throated me in one stroke and moaned deeply and I had to squeeze the base quickly before I came too quickly.

Kurt was so hot like this that I knew I would not last long no matter how hard I squeezed, so I doubled my efforts to get him to cum with me. He shuddered in response and groaned around my cock and I couldn't hold on anymore. I came with a groan that made him groan even deeper around my cock. He was greedily drinking down my seed and I almost came again at the sight. I thought I blacked out with the force of my orgasm, but I was soon awarded with him shooting down my throat letting me know I was indeed awake. He slowly slipped out of my mouth and repositioned himself in my arms.

SMUT ENDS

"How's your wolf?"

"Happy. He's purring."

"Well I have a couple things to take care of," Kurt said getting out of the bed and gathering his clothes, "I'll come grab you later and we can cuddle with Sam."

"Do you have to go?" I whined.

"Yes Blaine I'll be back in a little while I promise." I huffed at the response and made grabby hands at him. He rolled his eyes, returned to my lap and kissed me mindless. We broke away panting and locked eyes.

"I love you," slipped from his delicious lips and my heart soared. My wolf was hopping around yipping in happiness.

"I love you too Kurt, so much," I said with a goofy smile. I pulled him down for a peck and then his warmth left me as he stood.

"Bye."

"Bye." He teleported away with that beautiful serine smile that's just for me

* * *

**KURT'S POV**

After I teleported from blaine's dorm I popped on some shorts and a form fitting v-neck. I teleported to the woods right before the trail to the training field and was pleasantly surprised. Wes and David were there along with Puck, Sam and Quinn.

"Uhh…what's going on?" I asked rather perplexed.

"We decided that we should start training the wolves, and were going to show Wes and David to the training field when you got here," Quinn explained.

"Really I was actually coming to discuss that with the three of you," I replied.

"Are you guys always on the same wavelength like that?" David asked with a furrowed brow gesturing at Quinn and I.

"Pretty much," we replied simultaneously. Wes and David just blinked in response.

"Ok," Puck said clapping loudly, "Come on Princess lead the way with me, we have to disable the traps."

"Traps? What traps? Are the lethal?" Wes asked alarmed.

"A few," Quinn replied boredly. After a series of incantations muttered under our breath, Puck and I disabled the traps temporarily.

"Come quickly. We have seven minutes before those traps reactivate," I said, "and trust me you don't want to get caught in them, they are nasty."

"Like what?" David asked curiously.

"Well one takes away a man's penis," I said.

"Another scalds the flesh," Quinn added.

"One blinds you."

"One chops off one of your arms or legs."

"Isn't that one completely random?" I asked.

"Yes I believe so," she replied.

"Okaaaay, I think we got the picture," Wes quickly stepped in. Quinn and I smirked at each other. It wasn't long before we entered the clearing again, and Wes and David took stock of their surroundings.

"I didn't even know this was back here," David said looking in all directions at once.

"Well you shouldn't because we technically aren't supposed to be back here," Wes quipped looking meaningfully at us. I raised a brow.

"And we would care if this area was off limits because?" Puck asked. Wes rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Anyway lets get back on track. You two are thee eldest of the pack so show us what you got. There's plenty of space to do so," I cut in gesturing to the land. We spent a couple hours out there training with them and the showed us what they were taught. Turns out they have a lot to learn and we turned in when I started getting dark. We decided to bring the pack together and begin their training on Saturday.

I went inside, took a quick shower, grabbed Sam and headed to blaine's room. When we got there Thad was back nose deep in a book and looked up at our entry and groaned.

"I'm not gonna have to leave so you three can get sexed up will I?"

"I like that idea." I swatted Blaine upside the head for that.

"No Thad, we're just gonna watch a movie and cuddle," I replied.

"Ok just keep the inevitable making out to a minimum please."

"Oh don't worry there will be no making out."

"What! Why?" they both whined at the same time. I just rolled my eyes heavenward at them as response.

**So I know its been a while, but shit been hell and I haven't had time to sit down and write anything never mind fan fiction. So what'd you guys think of the smut? Good? Bad? Reviews = love = inspiration = faster chapters. He he. Hit that little button below and leave a review my lovely adoring fans.**

**-SK OuT-**


End file.
